Demonology 101
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Gaara is a college student, studying demonology and ancient cultures, While reading a book that was used to summon demons nearly 500 years ago, his friends say that they should read from it. Gaara thinks it's not a good idea... But they do it anyways. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This story will contain strong material; blood/gore, homosexual relation, swearing, and others.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 01: ** Don't Play With Magic

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"What are you reading Gaara?" Ino asked and Gaara rolled his eyes.

"It's a book used in summoning demons," Gaara said. "It belonged supposedly to a powerful magician who summoned demons to fight and kill the enemies of his clan," Gaara flipped through a few pages. "I have to write a term paper on this clan,"

"Magic? Like Merlin and stuff like that?" Lee asked.

"No you moron," Gaara said.

"People really believe in that?" Kiba asked

"Way back when, yea," Gaara said " Just like people believe in God and the Devil now. People used to believe in demons, and magic,"

"Come on, it's not like this stuff is real," Kiba joked taking the book from Gaara. Gaara gritted his teeth as Kiba flipped through the old book. "What language is this Gaara?" Kiba looked at the red head who was sitting on a old looking leather arm chair.

"An old one, it was spoken on an island in the Atlantic," Gaara said. "Be careful with that damn book, it's nearly five hundred years old," Gaara sighed. "You guys are so stupid,"

"Are you scared?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Kiba said. "I'm not scared,"

"Then read from it," Ino said.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Gaara said.

"It's not real," Lee said taking the book from Kiba.

"Lee, don't do that," Hinata said shifting.

"It's not gonna work anyways," Lee said.

"Don't do it," Gaara said.

"Do it," Sakura said leaning over to Lee.

Lee looked at her, then down at the book. Lee flipped through a few pages, then stopped, cleared his throat and started reading. He stumbled over the strange words.

Gaara shivered, the room starting to feel strange. "Lee," Gaara warned.

"Keep reading," Sakura said.

The room started trembling and Gaara stood and rushed towards Lee. "Sto-"

A large boom and explosion filled the abandoned mansion throwing everyone in the room away from the center of the room. Gaara groaned as he hit the wall, then slid down it. Everything was blurry and his ears were ringing painfully. Gaara couldn't get his feet under him, he couldn't get his body to move at all..... Gaara blacked out.

*******************************************

Gaara woke with a start, but regretted the sudden movement when his head began to throb. Gaara slowly opened his eyes, everyone else was also in various stages of recovering. Hinata was fully awake, sitting in the corner shaking, staring wide eyed at the center of the room.

Gaara looked, then waited for his vision to focus, then leaned forward. A large ball of breathing fur lay in the center of the room. The fur was a dark red color with light brown and black accents.

Gaara moved forward slowly.

"Gaara, don't," Hinata squeaked and Gaara glanced at her, but kept moving slowly towards the fur ball. He noticed that the thing was shaking, like it was cold or afraid.

Gaara stopped, and looked down, and noticed a human body, curled tightly in the fetal position, sleeping. Pale yet tanned skin, lean toned body, messy blond hair, and large fox ears sticking from the blond mess. Gaara realized that the fur around the body were tails, that were curved around the body protectively.

"Holy Shit,"

Gaara glanced to his right. " I told you not to mess with it," Gaara said.

" I didn't do it," Kiba said and looked at Lee. " He did,"

"What should we do?" Lee asked.

"Send it back," Kiba said.

"You morons," Gaara said. "There's like there's a Summoning Demons from other realms for dummies at your local library," Gaara said.

"Guys," Sakura said. "It's moving,"

Gaara looked down.

The form started to uncurl itself, Gaara stepped back. Blond hair covered it's face, and tails wrapped around to cover it's naked form. Gaara counted a total of nine thick furry tails.

"....Gaara...." Kiba stepped back moving behind Lee and Gaara.

Gaara shook his head and knelt down. The being's body was extremely hot, Gaara could feel the body heat, he felt like he was standing next to a furnace.

"Do you think it can talk?" Lee asked and Gaara looked up at him.

One of the being's ears twitched and it's face lifted slowly. On each cheek were three lines were tattooed it seemed, looking like whiskers. It had a very beautiful child like face, the demon had the most beautiful blue eyes filled with innocent and passion, also a slight hint of confusion.

The demon looked around the room slowly, then back at Gaara. It lifted nimble shaking fingers to Gaara's forehead, touching the tattoo that was there.

Gaara felt like something wet and cold was moved down his spine and closed his eyes, shivering. Then it pulled away, and Gaara lurched forward slightly, feeling very strange. Gaara opened his pale green eyes and looked down at the demon.

"I am called Naruto," The demon said slowly. No one spoke, they were still in shock at the demon's voice.

Gaara shifted slowly, very aware of the bright blue eyes fixed on him. " I'm Gaara," He said. Naruto smiled, widely, childishly, innocently.

"Where are your ears and tails?" Naruto asked. " What kind of demons are you? What's your animal?" Naruto's ears perked up as he cocked his head to the left, reminding Gaara of a dog.

"We're not demons, we're humans," Gaara said.

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "You're not going to eat me are you?" Naruto muttered in fear, hunching down making himself smaller.

" Eat you? No, we aren't going to eat you," Gaara said.

"But, humans hunt demons, then kill and eat them," Naruto said looking around.

" No, we don't," Gaara said.

Naruto looked at Gaara. "Oh.... well I'm glad then," Naruto said smiling.

"Why do you have so many tails?" Lee blurted out and Naruto blushed.

"Don't make fun of me," Naruto said putting his hands on his tails. "I was just born with them,"

Gaara looked at the others. "Guys," Gaara said.

"No way," Kiba said. "I like dogs and animals related to them.... but I'm not taking care of a demon," Kiba shook his head and stepped back.

"I'm not doing it," Lee said.

"This is your fault," Gaara growled.

"Guys," Hinata walked over to them. " He's sleeping," She muttered and Gaara looked back down.

"You guys did this, you have to help," Gaara said.

"You shouldn't have brought the book with you," Lee said.

"I had to study," Gaara said. "I am majoring in Demonology and Ancient Cultures, I needed to," Gaara said. "You're the idiot that didn't listen to a word I said,"

"I'm not taking that thing home," Lee said.

"We can't just leave him," Hinata said.

"Oh yes we can," Kiba said grabbing Hinata's arm. "Let's get the hell outta here,"

"Kiba," Hinata said and Gaara listened to the two talking as the walked out.

Gaara glanced at Lee and Sakura. "Just go," He sighed and the two rushed out.

Gaara shook his head and looked down at Naruto who had curled back into a ball. Gaara picked Naruto up carefully, and Naruto shifted and buried his face in Gaara's shirt. Gaara sighed and walked from the abandoned house and out to his car. '_ This was so stupid, what was I thinking..... Lee is an idiot, of course he'd be the one to manage to summon a demon.... Fuck... how am I supposed to get him into the house with Temari and Kankuro in the house?'_ Gaara looked in the review mirror and sighed. '_ Well fuck,' _

_*********************************************************************************************************************************_

**End of Chapter 1**

Tada my first GaaraxNaruto fic. It's an AU, if you haven't noticed by now. I know Gaara is a little OoC, he talks a lot in this chapter, but he'll be back in character next chapter, I promise. I've also started working on a bunch of other fics, I've been writing a lot of things out when I've got time when I'm staying after school. I hope that you like it, and don't forget, I take request for fan fics. 16 days left of school!!!

Thanks for Reading. Please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** This story contains mature themes, please read with caution.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I just own this story.

**Chapter 2**

Please Enjoy

*********************************************************************************************************************************

It had been two days since Naruto had pretty much exploded into Gaara's life, and the small fox demon was like the energizer bunny at times, and he was very curious.

Now was one of those very curious times. Naruto was sitting on the kitchen counter, leaning over the stove, watching Gaara cook breakfast. Gaara had given Naruto some of his old clothes, which although now to small for Gaara, were still to big for Naruto.

"How do you get the fire in the box?" Naruto asked and Gaara looked at him. "How come the fire doesn't burn the box?"

Gaara shook his head turning the flames off and put the eggs onto two plates.

"Gaa-ra," Naruto whined. "You said you'd teach me stuff about your world,"

"I know," Gaara said opening the oven carefully and took the pain he had put in it to keep sausage and biscuits in to keep them warm, out of it. He put the two plates on the table. "Come on, it's time to eat,"

Naruto seemed to forget all about the 'magic fire box' and hopped off the counter and went over to the table and sat next to Gaara. Naruto started to eat with his hands and Gaara cleared his throat.

"What did I tell you?" Gaara said holding up a fork.

"But then I can't lick my fingers," Naruto whined.

"You've got to learn," Gaara said. Naruto pouted but took the fork and started stabbing his eggs like a angry child. Gaara pretended not to notice, it was the quickest way to get any child, no matter what species to stop throwing a fit.

"Gaara, how old are you?" Naruto asked.

"Twenty-two," Gaara said.

Naruto's head tilted to the left and he lowered his fork. "Twenty-two hundred?" Naruto asked.

"No, just twenty-two," Gaara said looking at Naruto. "Why?"

"How old do humans live to be?" Naruto asked.

"Some can live to be one hundred, but the average has been in the eighties lately," Gaara said.

"So you'll only live sixty more years?" Naruto asked sorrowfully.

"I could live longer," Gaara said. "Sixty years is a long time,"

"But if you die, who's gonna take care of me?" Naruto asked.

"You're gonna be back in your own world long before then," Gaara said turning his attention back to his food.

Naruto whimpered, his ears falling against his head. "But, you're still gonna die," He muttered and Gaara looked at him.

"Everything dies Naruto," Gaara said. "Even you will die someday,"

Naruto shook his head.

"What do you mean no?" Gaara asked. "How old are you?"

" I don't know.... many years," Naruto twisted the fork in his hand. " I've watched other demons be born, then die, demons can live for millions of years as long as no one kills us," Naruto said. "When others have tried to kill me....most of the time they just die,"

Gaara looked at Naruto who was staring blankly at his food. "Do you have family?" Gaara asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Friends?" Gaara asked and Naruto looked up.

"Just.... you," Naruto said quietly and looked back at his food. " Others of my kind are afraid of me,"

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"There's never been a demon with nine tails before, "Naruto said. "There's been only up to eight tails, and even he isn't as strong as I am, so people fear me. I can't control my powers sometimes.... I don't mean to do some of the things I do, but they don't believe me, half of the time I can't even...." Naruto pushed his plate away and stood slowly and walked from the kitchen. Gaara stood and followed Naruto. Gaara got into his bedroom just in time to see a small fox slip under his bed, and the pile of clothes Naruto had just been wearing on the floor.

Gaara sighed and laid carefully on his stomach and looked under the bed, Naruto was laying, with his hands on his front paws, staring at Naruto with large red eyes. "You can't hide under there all day," Gaara said.

Naruto whimpered and scooted back further.

" If you don't come out, I'm gonna leave you here," Gaara said and Naruto's ears hung. "Alone, in the house by yourself,"

Naruto shifted moving closer.

"Come on, I'm gonna be late, are you staying here, or going with me?" Gaara asked. Naruto shifted forward a little more and Gaara grabbed his scruff and pulled him from under the bed and stood, holding Naruto in front of his face. "Don't act wried," Gaara said and sighed holding Naruto in his arms as he went into the living room and grabbed his bag. Naruto squirmed and jumped from Gaara's hands and into the bag. Gaara sighed and put the bag on his shoulder. "I would've carried you, you know," Gaara said grabbing his car keys.

Naruto shifted in his bag, and Gaara figured Naruto was curling up to go to sleep.

********************************

"I thought for sure that we'd be reading in the news about how you were strangely killed in your house or something," Kiba said. "So did you get rid of it?"

"His name is Naruto, and no, I haven't 'gotten rid' of him," Gaara said

"Where is he?" Hinata asked. Gaara carefully handed her his bag. Hinata looked in it. "Oh, he's so cute," Hinata reached into the bag and rubbed Naruto's head.

"Are you insane, he's a demon," Kiba whispered harshly.

" I wonder why he's so small," Hinata said. "Do you know how old he is Gaara?" Hinata asked.

"Old," Gaara said. "Look I've gotta get to class," Gaara took the bag from Hinata. "I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria afterwards,"

"Okay," Hinata said. "Bye Gaara, bye Naruto," She smiled and walked away.

"This is gonna end badly," Kiba mumbled, to quietly for Gaara to hear, then shook his head following Hinata.

Gaara went into the room and went to the table where he usually sat, and put his bag on the chair next to him.

**-------------------------------------**

Gaara bought extra lunch and sat at the outside table with Kiba, Hinata, a guy named Shino, another named Neji, a girl named TenTen, and Sasuke, who Gaara didn't really like all that much, but was a friend of Neji's, and Gaara could stand Neji.

"What are you doing? Is your backpack hungry?" Neji asked leaning over the table to look in Gaara's back. "A dog? Seriously?"

"It's not a dog," Kiba said. "It's a fox,"

"Where'd you get a fox?" TenTen asked.

"Long story," Gaara said.

"Can I hold him?" TenTen asked.

"... I don't think it's a good idea to have him out of the bag," Gaara said. "Ouch,"

Gaara pulled his hand from the bag, revealing bleeding finger tips, which instinctively he put in his mouth and looked down into the bag at Naruto who's large red eyes stared up at him, Naruto whimpered.

"Is that a good idea?" Sasuke said and Gaara looked at him.

"I'm fine," Gaara said grabbing a napkin and wrapped his fingers in it. "What the hell was that for?"

"Maybe he's ready to go home," Hinata said.

"He's not the only one," Gaara muttered. " But I've got another class," Gaara stood slowly, and went into his next class.

**-------------------------------------**

Gaara pulled Naruto from his bag and set him on the passenger seat of his car. "Why did you bite me?" Gaara asked starting the engine of his car.

Naruto shifted forms into his human form, wrapping his tails around him to cover his naked form. "He scared me," Naruto whispered.

"Who?" Gaara asked.

" Vampyre," Naruto whispered.

"Huh?" Gaara stopped the car and looked at Naruto.

"The one with the black eyes," Naruto whispered. " The hawk,"

"Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

"Vampyres hunt demons, then cage them like pets," Naruto said breathing heavily. "A vampyre killed my mother.... and my father,"

"Sasuke's not a vampire, he goes into sunlight," Gaara said and Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"Sunlight? Why would a powerful being like a vampyre be harmed in anyway by simple light?" Naruto asked and shook his hair. "I know vampyres, they smell of blood and the dead, they have pale skin, very often dark hair, and their eyes shift from a dark color to red," Naruto shivered.

"You don't have to fear Sasuke, he's an asshole, but harmless," Gaara said and Naruto looked at him.

"You've never seen a vampyre feed have you? They attack like beasts, their jaws are strong enough to crush bone and tear a demon's body in half, demons have stronger bodies then humans, think of the damage a vampyre could do to a human body. I may be childish, but I know these things," Naruto closed his eyes tightly and pulled his knees to his chest.

Gaara leaned back in his seat. Gaara had never thought that vampires were also real, in fact until a few days ago, he never truly believed that demons were real, but now that he had one sitting in his car, Gaara couldn't help but believe this.... But Sasuke, a vampire? Sasuke wasn't particularly strong, and he didn't really stand out all that much, he just seemed like a normal college student, went to clubs, movies all the other things Gaara did with his friends... Well then again, Sasuke always seemed to get someone to go home with him, guy or chick, each time the person seemed to either be so drunk they didn't understand what was going on, or so high they didn't care, they just hung onto Sasuke like he was god, and Sasuke's older brother was just as creepy in that same way. And although Gaara didn't find them all that attractive, everyone else regarded the Uchiha brothers sex gods in, each his own right.

Gaara looked back at Naruto who had fallen asleep, leaning against Gaara's shoulder. Gaara wiped the tears from Naruto's sweet sleeping face and started driving again.

**----------------------------------**

Gaara laid Naruto down carefully on his bed, and started to pull the blankets up around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto whimpered in his sleep, curling into more of a ball and Gaara leaned over him.

"Naruto," Gaara whispered brushing Naruto's hair from his face. "It's alright,"

Naruto replied, in a strange language, one Gaara had never heard, or heard a language that sounded remotely the same. The language was soothing, yet sent shivers down Gaara's spine, drawing him closer to the fox demon. The language was fluid, elegant and powerful, Gaara bent to the words, even though he didn't know what they meant. He laid next to Naruto, who curled into a ball against Gaara's chest, his tails moving to cover both of them in a warm blanket.

Gaara felt tired, he usually never slept, but this warmth he had from being surrounded by the warm soft tails, plus having Naruto curled against his chest, made Gaara want to sleep, to stay in this feeling forever. Gaara closed his green eyes resting his head over Naruto's and wrapped his arms around Naruto who moved even closer.

_**Dream**_

_Gaara found sleep so after, dreaming of a strange place, a large field filled with strange red and grey grass that grew to Gaara's knees. The sky was the strangest shade of orange and yellow. Gaara looked around, far the the south he could see the vast fields, to the west and north water deep shades of green and blue. Gaara looked east, a large white marble castle stood in the distance, like a beacon, and Gaara walked towards it, but it didn't seem to get any closer._

_Gaara heard giggling, like beautiful bells and spun around looking for the source, and he found it, Naruto sitting in a large strange curving and twisting tree that stood alone atop a hill. Gaara ran up it._

_"Naruto," Gaara said._

_Naruto tilted his head to the right, fox ears perked up, but Gaara noticed something different, Naruto only have two tails, and he looked so much younger, no older then ten._

_" Who are you stranger? How did you get her?" Naruto asked swinging his legs playfully, a large smile on his face, and his bright eyes glowing blue._

_" You know me, Naruto, where is this place?" Gaara asked._

_"This is my home stranger," Naruto said and looked towards the castle. "That is my father's castle, my father's kingdom, someday it's going to be mine," _

_"You're a prince?" Gaara asked._

_"Of course I am," Naruto said blinking. " Have you not heard of me? Kyubi Kitsune,"_

_"Nine tailed fox," Gaara said._

_"Yes," Naruto smiled and jumped from the strange tree, which began to move standing up straight and tall. Naruto landed silently and unnaturally slowly to the ground. " I am the most powerful demon ever born, someday all demons shall see that, "_

_Gaara smiled at that. "I think that it v-"_

_A large explosion cut off Gaara's words and he flinched and looked towards the castle._

_Naruto was already running towards it, one by one his tails growing until all nine were out and Naruto started to glow red, and transformed into a mix between human and fox, his body looked so strange. Another explosion, a larger one, sent Naruto and Gaara both flying back, Gaara slid against the ground, and took a few minutes before he could recover, his ears were ringing and he slowly stood on shaking feet and looked up. Strange things were happening before his very eyes, Naruto was fighting, they looked like normal humans, but at the same time, they were far from humans, Gaara could tell by the shiver they sent down his spine._

_Naruto let out a loud howl of pain and turned into his human form as he was thrown back into the tree, shattering it like brittle glass, sending slivers everywhere. Gaara shielded himself, but was surprised, and freaked out when the pieces of wood went right through his body like air. Gaara looked up, looking around for Naruto, he finally spotted the blood boy limping away from the other demons who seemed to have either lost interest, or didn't notice Naruto. Gaara ran after Naruto._

_Naruto waded into the strange colored water, staining it with his hot blood, the water began to boil around Naruto, and Gaara was unable to follow Naruto into the water past where it reached his waist, and he watched as Naruto's blond locks disappeared beneath the waves, and the water stopped boiling._

****************

Gaara woke with a start, gasping for air and looked around, Naruto wasn't laying next to him. Gaara stood quickly, and found Naruto perched on the large window seal, tails swinging back and forth slowly.

"Naruto," Gaara said quietly and walked up behind Naruto who leaned back against him. "What was that?"

"Those were vampyres," Naruto whispered. "A mix between humans and demons, they have powers and hate demons, they see humans as nothing more then cattle," Naruto shivered and his ears hung. "They attacked my family, although my family tried to help their kind, they killed my entire clan, for no reason. We gave vampyres homes, food and we did not treat them any differently then we did other demons. My clan were peaceful people, only very few of us actually could fight, but even I... the pride of my people... could do nothing, I fell into the darkness of water, for so long, by the time I woke again.... Everything had overgrown, and I lived in the ruins, I was so ashamed, my clan is dead to the rest of the demons, I am dead to them," Naruto sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest and leaned down, putting his head against Naruto's shoulders. "Don't say anymore," Gaara said. Naruto twisted slowly in Gaara's grip, still keeping perfect balance on the large window seal. Gaara shifted, straightening to look down at Naruto's face.

"I don't know how long, I was alone in the darkness," Naruto whispered. "And now I'm hear with you, I don't .... ever want to go back into the darkness Gaara, please, don't ever send me away,"

Gaara leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against Naruto's, and Naruto stiffened at first, but relaxed slightly, and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck. "I won't," Gaara promised pulling away slightly and Naruto looked up at him, blushing beautifully.

"Gaara, "Naruto whispered and Gaara kissed him again, wrapping his arms tighter around Naruto.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter Two.**

So did I confuse you? Just so you know there are many different spellings for vampire, my favorite is actually **Vampyre ** it's more common in the U.K. and way back in the 17th century it was the spelling, and I'm strange and like it spelled that way. If you don't like it, just pretend that it's vampire, they are both said the same way so it doesn't really matter all that much. It's just me personally.

Well I have to get to bed, which sucks, I've got to stay after school until 5 for the rest of the week, which means that my updates are going to be even longer apart, which I hate, but on the plus side, I've on;y got three mondays left, I think I said that already, but I'm just so happy about it that I've gotta say it again.

Well Thanks For Reading, Please Review And Comment

ConstantSnow.


	3. Chapter 3

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Although Naruto seemed to return to his normal playful persona, Gaara could tell that still, something was wrong with the fox demon.

Naruto was currently sitting very close to the television, watching Saturday morning cartoons, surprisingly, his tails wagged in his excitement and enjoyment of the show, and Gaara couldn't help but find the action cute.

Gaara sat on the couch, a bowl of cereal in his hands, the one he had poured for Naruto still sat on the coffee table.

"Don't sit so close, it's bad for your eyes," Gaara said, trying not to laugh. Naruto looked over his shoulder at Gaara.

"How can it be bad for your eyes?" Naruto asked.

"It just is," Gaara said. "Now eat, before the cereal gets soggy,"

Naruto crawled over to the coffee table and picked up the bowl and spoon and started eating quickly turning back to watch the television. "How do the people get into the box?" Naruto asked.

"They aren't in the t.v.," Gaara said. "All that's in there is wires, metal, glass and plastic,"

Naruto looked at Gaara, spoon still stuck in his mouth. " How do you see the people if they aren't in there then?" He asked innocently and Gaara smirked.

"It just works that way," Gaara said, he really didn't want to spend the time to tell Naruto how a television really worked. Naruto finished his breakfast quickly and went to sit right in front of the television again. Gaara sighed and shook his head, then stood, grabbed Naruto's dish and went into the kitchen where he washed the two bowls and two spoons, setting them in the drainer to dry. "Naruto, it's time for your bath, come on," Gaara called looking at Naruto.

"I don't want a bath," Naruto said.

"You've got to take one," Gaara said grabbing the remote off the couch and turned the t.v. off.

"Ah! What did you do?" Naruto asked grabbing the sides of the t.v. "What happened?"

"I'll fix it, after your bath." Gaara said and Naruto pouted, looking over his shoulder at Gaara. "Come on, the longer you wait, the more you're gonna miss,"

Naruto got up slowly and followed Gaara into the bathroom. Gaara started filling the tub with hot water and looked over his shoulder at Naruto, who had stripped down, his tails now moving to cover his nakedness.

"In," Gaara said, nodding to the bath. Naruto frowned and went over and got into the water, sinking down and pulled his knees to his chest.

"I hate taking baths, water gets in my ears, and I'm shaking my head for hours trying to get it out," Naruto said tugging on one of his large fox ears.

"I'll be really careful," Gaara said kneeling next to the tub and Naruto looked at him.

"When I was little, I had this servant, he used to give me baths, he was really really nice to me," Naruto whispered as Gaara cupped water in his hands, then poured it carefully over Naruto's head. Naruto leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "He'd play games with me, and he taught me everything he knew about anything I asked," Naruto leaned back and exhaled deeply.

"Did you love him?" Gaara asked, trying not to get jealous.

"Like one would love one's kin," Naruto said looking at Gaara. "He was like my brother,"

"Did he die?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said closing his eyes again. " He was traded for another servant, I haven't seen him since, I have not heard if he has lived or died yet either," Naruto hummed and his body relaxed more as Gaara carefully washed his blond hair, and reddish ears.

"What was his name?" Gaara asked.

"Iruka," Naruto said smiling. Gaara pulled his hands away from Naruto and sighed heavily. Naruto looked at him. "What is it?"

"Just thinking," Gaara said and Naruto's head tilted to the right.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing important," Gaara said. "Can you finish washing by yourself?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded and Gaara got up and left the bathroom. He closed the door to his bedroom and leaned back against it trying not to groan at the tightness in his pants. '_ I shouldn't feel this way about him.... he's a demon, I've only known him a few days.... He's a HE.... What the hell is this?'_ Gaara ran his hand over his groin and exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Gaara sighed heavily and ran his hand over his face.

Naruto knocked on the door. "Gaara, I need clothes," Naruto said quietly and Gaara waited a few minutes to clear his head and moved away from the door, letting Naruto into the bedroom.

"Just sit on the bed, I'll find you something," Gaara said going into his closet and began looking around for something small enough to fit Naruto. Gaara grabbed a shirt, and a pair of sweatpants, then went over to Naruto. "Here you go," He said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked quietly twisting his hands in the clothes.

"No," Gaara said.

"... My kind.... we find mates by scent, and by the colors of their bodies," Naruto looked up at Gaara. "Your colors and your scent... they compliment mine...." Naruto looked away and bit his bottom lip. " I know that humans, find mates through courting and.... other things, but demons are much like the animals which are a part of them..."

Gaara shifted. "What happened between us.... that kiss," Gaara stopped when Naruto looked up at him. "It was..... I couldn't explain why it happened, but... I'm not gonna even try this," He said and Naruto's brow furrowed.

Naruto swallowed slowly. "I understand.... a human and a demon could never.... should never be together," Naruto whispered. "Someone my age should've thought this through," Naruto looked down.

"I'll let you get dressed," Gaara said and left the room, closing the door, then leaning against it. Gaara sighed heavily, he had hated seeing that look of horror and sorrow in Naruto's blue eyes, hated hearing the hurt in his sweet voice. But this could never work, Naruto's a demon, possibly millions of years older then Gaara, and he's a demon.... Gaara sighed again and ran his fingers through his red hair, brushing it from his green eyes.

**-------------------------------------------**

Gaara sat in his demonology 101 class and tried to listen, Naruto was sleeping in his bag, and hadn't made a sound, hardly spoke more then a few words to Gaara in the three weeks since Naruto's 'confession' and Gaara's rejecting the possibility of the two sharing a relationship. Gaara felt awkward about it, Naruto had been sleeping in his bed, it had been purely innocent, but Gaara had gotten used to the other body heating the blankets.

Naruto had instead taken to the spare room, which Gaara had been using as a library, forming a nest in the closet, and transforming into his small fox form to sleep. Gaara often wandered in to check on Naruto in the night, just sitting outside the closet, watching the small fox which was almost so small he could hold Naruto in the palms of his hands. Naruto's fox fur was steadily getting paler in color, turning from the dark reddish brown to a sandy color. Naruto didn't seem unhealthy though, he ate his food, Gaara still gave him a bath, Naruto slept regularly, he just wasn't talkative or energetic.

"Are there any questions on today's lecture?" The professor asked and Gaara snapped from his thoughts. "How about any other questions retaining to this weeks study, The Behavior of Demons,"

Gaara leaned forward. "What do you know of demonic courting?" Gaara asked.

"Well, that is a very interesting question, which according to whom you ask, yields different responses," The professor said rubbing his chin as he leaned against his desk. "Some people believe that demons search for life long mates, like some animals and ideally humans. Others believe that demons just find mates to reproduce and no pleasure in the ideal of having a mate for anything more,"

"What do you think?" Gaara asked.

"I think depending on the base animal of each demon, changes the mating behavior. For example wolves generally mate for life, when one mate dies or is killed, often the other will follow soon afterwards. Or like say certain snakes, a group of males all swarm on one larger female, each trying to get their fair share of the action, hoping that it's their offspring that is laid," The professor frowned slightly. "But I think that a demon who has been around a while... might opt for the long term mate over the short one, just like older humans try to find a husband or wife, while younger people like yourselves try to find someone who is fun for the moment, and if it last, it last. If it doesn't you just move on," The professor looked at Gaara. "It doesn't look like I answered your question Gaara," The clock buzzed and students rushed out as quickly as possible, but Gaara didn't move. The professor walked up to where Gaara sat and sat on the table in front of him. "You're one of my best students, you participate in class, you always make good strong points in discussions, but I've not heard more then three words from you in the past few days. What is on your mind Gaara?"

Gaara looked at the young white haired man. "If I tell you this, if I show you, you cannot say a word. If you cannot promise me, on your life Kakashi, that you won't udder one word, I will get up and I will leave," Gaara said. "And I won't come back to this class,"

Kakashi shifted and crossed his arms over his chest. "You've got my word," He said.

Gaara inhaled deeply. "The book I was using for my research paper, one of my... friends read from it, and something happened," Gaara opened his back and carefully pulled a sleeping Naruto from his bag. Kakashi leaned forward with interest as Gaara set Naruto on the table. "It summoned an actual demon, his name is Naruto, he's also been called Kyubi Kitsune, he doesn't know how old he is, or how to get back to his own realm,"

Kakashi slipped off the table and knelt in front of the table Naruto was laid on. "This is..... is this real?" He looked at Gaara.

Gaara nudged Naruto to wake him, the small fox yawned and stretched out and looked around and sprung to his feet spotting Kakashi close to him. Naruto backed up almost falling off the table and into Gaara's lap. Gaara caught him. "It's alright Naruto, Kakashi is a friend," Gaara said and Naruto looked up at him.

Naruto hopped off the table and transformed into his human form, wrapping his tails around himself quickly. Kakashi stood and walked around Naruto. "This is amazing," Kakashi said stopping in front of Naruto. "I can tell, you're nobility,"

Naruto's ears perked. "Yes," He answered.

"The nine tails also is a symbol of divine abilities, demons would worship you as a god," Kakashi said and Naruto shifted glancing at Gaara. " Someone of your power level and age should be able to come and go from which ever realm you so choose, not only that, but to be summoned by a human via a simple book, something must've happened to you, something to limit or lock your abilities," Kakashi began to look of Naruto's body again.

"It's a seal, on my stomach," Naruto said, tired of feeling the man eyeing him. A strange tattoo formed on Naruto's flat stomach. "It was put in place when I was young, by demons of a temple, because I was a threat," Naruto covered the mark on his stomach and closed his eyes.

Gaara shifted in his seat, Naruto wrapped his arms around his own chest and glanced at Gaara. "We should get home," Gaara said standing.

"What are you going to do Gaara?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know," Gaara said as Naruto returned to his fox form and Gaara picked him up and put Naruto into his bag. Kakashi sighed and let Gaara leave.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter 3**

Well here it is, finished, it seems really short to me, I don't know why. I don't really have much to say, just that I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and aren't to mad that it's taking me so long to update. I'm going to finish Melting Frozen Hearts, hopefully I'll get the chapter done anyways, then it's a chapter of Black Velvet, followed by The Florist. So that will be the updating list for a while, I've got about thirteen days that I have to go to as a senior, then a day of finals, then a break until Graduation. I'm happy that it's all almost over, it's just taking to damn long for my taste.

Thanks For Reading. Don't Forget the Review and Comment, and that I take all forms of Requests, so send me a PM or leave it with your review.

ConstantSnow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Please Enjoy

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara shook his head to get the snow from his red hair and then he froze seeing his sister's car and his brother's truck in the driveway. Gaara swore and rushed into the house.

"Naruto!?" Gaara almost slipped on the tile floor that was wet with melted snow as he got into the house. Temari was sitting at the kitchen table and she raised an eyebrow looking at her bother's rather flustered state, Kankuro was sitting on the counter.

"What is wrong with you?" Temari asked.

Gaara didn't answer, but ran in to the spare room and yanked the closet door open, Naruto wasn't there. Gaara scrambled back to his feet, pushing past Kankuro who'd started to walk into the room. Gaara lost his footing and fell back seeing Temari sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed holding Naruto in her arms.

"He's adorable Gaara! Where did you get him?!" Temari held Naruto up, and Gaara sighed, he'd hidden all but one of his tails.

"I found him," Gaara said grabbing Naruto away from his sister's death grip and sighed heavily. "What are you doing here? I thought you two decided to move across town?"

"We did," Kankuro said. "Doesn't mean we can't come to visit you, since you never come to visit us anymore,"

"I've got school," Gaara said.

"What are you going to do with a major in demonology?" Temari asked. "Demons aren't even real,"

Naruto hissed in Gaara's arms and struggled to get away. "I want to be a teacher, after taking demonology I'm going to finish other classes," Gaara said. "It's not just demonology, it's religions and cultures. I thought I explained this all to you two,"

"You did," Temari said bluntly. "Just making sure,"

Gaara rolled his eyes and stood. "How long are you two staying?" He asked setting Naruto on his shoulder.

"Well for dinner at least," Temari said and Gaara's eyes went wide for a moment.

"Don't worry, we'll order something," Kankuro said, Gaara shook his head.

Naruto whimpered and pawed at the side of Gaara's head, Gaara looked at him. " What is it?" Gaara asked. Naruto whined and jumped off Gaara's shoulder and scurried under the couch.

Gaara went to get Naruto, but a knock on his door made him stop.

"I've got it," Temari said. "Yes?" She smiled opening the door. "Why hello Sasuke, Itachi. It's really nice to see you," She blushed.

"Can we come in?" Itachi asked. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow, Itachi had never come to his apartment, and Sasuke never came with out Neji or the others coming over.

"Sure," Temari asked smiling widely, and her face flushing more as she allowed the Uchiha brothers into Gaara's apartment. Gaara crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What are you two doing here?" Gaara asked.

"Visiting a friend," Sasuke said smiling. "Sorry we didn't call before we came,"

The corner of Gaara's mouth twitched. Temari stepped between her brother and the Uchiha males. "It's perfectly alright," She said. "We were just about to order something to eat, would you care to join us?"

"If you don't mind, we'd love to," Sasuke said smiling.

" I do," Gaara hissed, but neither raven haired male seem to hear him.

Itachi smiled. " A fine woman asks us for a meal, there's no denying her," He said.

Sasuke glanced past Gaara to the couch, where two small red eyes could be seen. "You kept the fox?" Sasuke asked as Itachi took Temari into the other room. Gaara glared at him, Sasuke smirked, and it was the first time Gaara noticed, Sasuke's canines were longer then normal, much longer, and the tips were hollow.

"So he was telling the truth," Gaara said shifting.

"Of course he was," Sasuke said. " But don't worry, I have no interest in you," He continued and Gaara gritted his teeth.

" Then you're after Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"After him? Gods no," Sasuke chuckled. "You'll just have to figure it all out later, won't you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow before following his brother into the other room. Gaara stayed firmly planted in his place for a while, then turned and went to the couch and knelt down.

"Come on out Naruto," Gaara said. Naruto whimpered but slid from under the couch, Gaara stared at him, Naruto's fur had turned completely white and he was trembling, all nine of his tails were out, but hanging low to the floor, and his large ears were bent back in fear. "It's alright,"

"Are you coming Gaara?" Kankuro asked walking into the room. "You can't leave me alone with Temari,"

Gaara stood slowly, holding Naruto protectively.

Sasuke and Itachi were both sitting on either side of Temari, who looked like she was either high, drunk, or both. Gaara also noticed a sickly sweet scent in the room that made him feel light headed. Itachi looked up at Gaara, his eyes glowing red, his pupil in a strange shape. Itachi smiled his eyes falling on Naruto.

Itachi stood gracefully and moved around the table to where Gaara was standing against the wall. Itachi leaned down, and Gaara realized that the sweet scent was coming from Itachi and Sasuke. Gaara tightened his grip on Naruto. Itachi chuckled lifting Gaara's chin with a single finger. "If I really wanted to, I could just take him from you, or you from him," Itachi said grinning, Gaara shook his head, did Itachi's voice always sound that sexy? "But that would ruin what we have planned," Itachi ran his hand down Gaara neck, over his chest and onto the top of Naruto's head, scratching behind the fox's ear playfully. "No, we don't want to take you two apart..... How long can you last though Gaara? After the winter season is over, when Naruto goes into heat, can you handle it?" Itachi grin was twisted, Gaara's mind was so clouded by that sweet scent, that the words Itachi spoke didn't make any sense, all Gaara could remember, was to keep his hold on Naruto, the small fox had long sense fallen under the powers of the sweet scent. "Sasuke and I, and our kin shall be watching carefully, don't disappoint us Gaara, if you do, we will kill you," Itachi said leaning down to whisper the last part in Gaara's ear.

Gaara inhaled deeply leaning his head back and closed his eyes. Itachi chuckled, and took Naruto from Gaara's now jell-o like arms. Itachi placed his fingers against Naruto's forehead and Naruto was forced into his human form. Itachi smirked pulling the small naked body against his and he leaned down brushing his lips over Naruto's soft neck.

"...N-no," Gaara said through gritted teeth and Itachi looked up, an amused glint in his eyes. "D-don't touch him... he's mine," Gaara tried to get his legs to move as his mind started to clear slightly, but the only thing that went through his mind was, _Don't touch __**HIS**__ Naruto_.

"It seems we won't be disappointed," Itachi said letting Naruto go, the demon slumped to the floor in a heap of fur and flesh and Gaara dropped to the floor as well, and reached out for Naruto, but the sickly sweet scent grew even stronger and before Gaara could reach Naruto, Gaara slumped over and the room went dark.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara woke slowly, his whole body was so warm, he was so comfortable. A sweet scent lingered in the air, pleasant dreams still floated on the edges of Gaara's mind, he didn't want to open his eyes, just wanted to lay in that warmth forever. But his body had different ideas, and soon he became aware of his surroundings more and more. Gaara opened his eyes and looked to his left, then to his right, he was laying in his bed... was it his bed? His bed had never been this comfortable.... No it was his bed, the blankets were his, it smelled like him. Gaara felt something press against his side, was that a dog on his legs? Gaara threw the blankets off him and sat up. Naruto was laying against him, his nine tails and his smooth legs tangled with Gaara's legs.

Gaara watched Naruto's sleeping form and sighed trying to think back to what happened last night, but it was all one bright sweet blur.

Naruto yawned sweetly, stretching and opened his eyes and looked around, then up at Gaara. Naruto shifted and rested his head against Gaara's chest, humming contently, Gaara laid back, and closed his eyes, sighing happily.

However before he could fall asleep, the phone started to ring, and he gritted his teeth, the phone wasn't in his bedroom, but he didn't want to not answer it, so Gaara slipped from under Naruto and went into the other room and answered the phone,

"Hello?" Gaara growled looking around his kitchen, it still looked the same, nothing was different.

"_Where have you been? I've been trying to get you to answer for hours!"_

_"_Kiba?" Gaara scratched his head.

"_Who else would it be?" _Kiba asked. "_ Never mind, not important!"_

_"_Why the hell are you so damn spastic?" Gaara asked.

"_ I'm always like this after great sex," _ Kiba said bluntly and Gaara's face scrunched.

" I didn't need to know that," Gaara said.

"_Well I think you do, it was your brother showed up at my house last night_," Kiba said.

"Huh?"

"_Yea, he showed up, and he smelled really... I mean REALLY good, and he told me how he's liked me for a long time and everything, the next thing I know we're doing the horizontal tango," _ Kiba said

Gaara shook his head. "I don't want to know," Gaara said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is there something terribly important you need to tell me? I'd really and I mean REALLY like to get back to bed,"

"_ You're no fun, aren't you even a little bit concerned? I mean your brother is engaged," ___ Kiba said.

"His girl's a bitch, hopefully he'll break it off now," Gaara said bluntly, Kiba laughed. "I'm hanging up now," He said and did, tossing the phone back on the counter and ran his fingers though his hair. The last thing Gaara wanted to know was any sexual relations his siblings had, most of all with friends of his, it was just plain awkward.

Gaara went back into the bedroom and looked at Naruto who was dressed in one of Gaara's long sleeve button up shirts, which was only half way buttoned. '_Has he always looked like that?'_ Gaara thought. Naruto's skin was glowing softly, and the way his hair was framing his face made him look beautiful.... _ 'Wait... isn't this wrong? I shouldn't feel this about Naruto, I already made my choice, I'm not getting closer then this,'_ Gaara shook his head, he really wanted to get back in bed, it was like Naruto was drawing him into the bed.

Gaara did get back into the bed, he laid down, and Naruto moved against him. Gaara laid on his side, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist, and Naruto curled up against Gaara's chest.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****Two Months Later****

Gaara couldn't help but find himself being drawn to Naruto, like a moth to the flame. It was February, the snow was starting to melt, but the weather was still frigid. Naruto was becoming harder and harder for Gaara to ignore, and the opposite was true for Naruto. But neither male was acting on the feelings of extreme attraction. The large apartment's air was so thick with sexual frustration and the sickly sweet scent of heat that Gaara felt like he couldn't breath. Once he had caught Naruto squirming around on the bed in a way that got an instant reaction from both heads, Gaara left the apartment for three hours.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Hinata asked and Gaara looked up at him. "How's Naruto?"

"Fine, we're both fine," Gaara said.

Hinata hummed crossing her arms over her chest. "You're a bad liar. What's wrong?" She said raising an eyebrow, trying to act tough.

"It's nothing," Gaara said.

"Gaara, how come you haven't brought Naru-chan? I'd really like to see him again, " Hinata said.

"He hasn't been feeling well," Gaara lied.

"Oh, would you like me to come take a look?" Hinata asked.

"I don't think that your medical abilities can help a demon," Gaara said. " Humans and demons are different," The second part was somewhat meant more for himself then for Hinata.

"Gaara," Hinata said concerned, pulling her chair closer. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"I'll tell you in a few days," Gaara said standing slowly.

"Oh, okay," Hinata squeaked as Gaara walked away.

**------------------------**

Gaara walked into his apartment, and was hit with a wave of heat and sickly sweet scent, he bent forward, hands on his knees, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked from his lungs.

"N-Naruto?" Gaara stumbled further into his apartment and found Naruto. Gaara's mouth went dry, and his breathing became even more labored. Naruto was on the floor, writhing, his tails moved out from in front of his ass that was stuck up in the air, Naruto's knees were under his body, hands clawing at the carpet. Naruto was moaning, and panting, his eyes glazed and heavily lidded.

"G-Gaara," Naruto moaned, and Gaara reacted immediately, from the waist down. Gaara moved towards Naruto, and and Naruto rolled onto his back, his legs spilled out beautifully and his hands on his chest, his cock was twitching and weeping but still hard. "I-I'm... h-hot," Gaara dropped down to his knees between Naruto's legs and leaned over him.

The sickly sweet scent was stronger, the closer he got to Naruto. Gaara leaned down and pressed his lips against Naruto's and groaned at the overwhelming sensation. Naruto kissed back, opening his mouth to allow Gaara's tongue in, Gaara moved his tongue over every inch, and and Naruto moaned and arched his back.

Gaara couldn't get his body to pull away, it felt so right. His hands moved over Naruto's hot flesh, and licked down Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned loudly, grabbing Gaara's red hair and tangling his fingers in it. Gaara fumbled to pull his pants down, and he pushed himself into Naruto who arched crying out. Gaara's breath hitched, Naruto felt so perfect around him.

Gaara began to thrust in and out of Naruto, who cried out in pleasure and his nails dug into Gaara scalp.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter 4**

God this chapter took freaking forever.... I swear my school hates me too, I still haven't gotten my cap and gown for graduation yet. So fucking retarded I swear, and not to mention my econ teacher is out of his fucking mind, trying to get two test done in one week, my algebra 2 teacher is an ego filled jackass. I can stand my chem teacher, but I love my english teacher, she's freaking amazing. But I'll stop ranting about school, bye bye

Please Review and Comment, thanks for reading.

Oh, one question... Anyone got a problem with Mpreg? It's not going to be in this story, but another story I've got planned, so if you don't like it, just say it.

ConstantSnow


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** This chapter will contain light incest. If you don't like that, or the idea that incest might have happened or the mention of it freaks you out, don't read this chapter, it's your loss though. Its very mild though, mostly just talking, a little bit of sexual stuff, but nothing to bad. If you watch soap operas you've seen worse! =3

**Disclaimer:** I own only the plot for this story. All Naruto characters belong to its creator.

Please Enjoy

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara woke with a start and looked around.... '_ How did I end up on the floor... What the fuck happened?'_ Gaara's eyes fell on Naruto and his eyes grew wide. Naruto was laying naked next to Gaara, kiss marks, light scratches, bruises on his hips and thighs, kiss swollen lips, and the sexiest sex hair Gaara had ever seen. Gaara's mouth went dry and he exhaled deeply and sat up slowly, moving away, and he noticed, he was completely naked too. Kiss and bite marks littered his shoulders and chest, scratches on his arms, thighs back and chest.

Gaara felt really good though, he had no aches, no pains from sleeping on the floor. He felt energized and alert even though he had just woken up.

Naruto sighed and rolled onto his side, his tails laying over his body.

'_ Gods he looks so damn good,'_ Gaara said shifting as he started getting erect. Gaara grabbed his shirt and covered his lap, not wanting to get up and take a cold shower.

Naruto stirred again then yawned and rolled onto his back and stretched, arching his back off the floor and he moaned softly. Gaara swallowed as Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Gaara. Naruto sat up slowly. "Gaara?" Naruto crawled over, moving over Gaara's legs. He brushed his lips against Gaara's carefully, looking shyly into Gaara's eyes.

Gaara let out the shaky breath he'd been holding and kissed Naruto back lightly, then again more passionately, putting a hand on the back of Naruto's neck, pulling the blond against him. Naruto moaned, and Gaara slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto put his arms over Gaara's shoulders.

"Naruto," Gaara breathed pulling away.

Naruto touched Gaara's face with shaking fingers. "You s-said that w-we couldn't b-be together," Naruto whispered.

"I was wrong," Gaara said and kissed Naruto again.

Naruto pulled away. "Are y-you sure? B-being t-the life mate of a demon's not t-the same as being the life mate of a human," Naruto said.

"I'm sure," Gaara said.

Naruto kissed Gaara then.

**------------------------------------**

**** One Month Later****

"You seem to be really happy lately," Hinata said looking at Gaara.

"Do I?" Gaara asked

"You look healthier now, your skin isn't like sickly pale anymore," Hinata said. "But the black rings around your eyes have gotten darker," She leaned over and rubbed Gaara's right eyelid. "Oh, I thought it was like paint or something,"

Gaara frowned. "No, not paint,"

"Then what is with you?" Kiba asked leaning over the table.

"Nothing really," Gaara said. "How are things with my brother?" Gaara asked.

"Kankuro's great!" Kiba sang. "He spoils me, dumped his fiance three days after we did it, we've been going strong what three months now?"

"Congratulations," Hinata squeaked.

Gaara sighed with relief, now that they had started talking about Kiba and Kankuro, leaving him alone.

Gaara started to zone out, thinking about Naruto who was waiting at home for him, how he just wanted to get home so he could be with Naruto. Gaara got slight anxious when he wasn't close to Naruto for over two hours. Gaara's skin crawled like an drug addict that hadn't had some in a few days.

"Woohoo earth to Gaara," Kiba waved his hand in front of Gaara's face, making the red head lean away.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"What's with the space out?" Kiba asked.

"Just thinking," Gaara said. "I'll see you guys later," Gaara stood, throwing his backpack onto his shoulder.

"What?" Hinata watched Gaara walk from the cafeteria and looked at Kiba who shrugged. "He didn't even touch his food,"

**-------------------------------**

Gaara walked into his apartment. "Naruto," Gaara called walking into the living room. Gaara frowned and glanced into the kitchen. "Naruto?" Gaara walked down the hall and into the bedroom. He sighed with relief seeing Naruto laying on his bed.

Gaara pulled off his jacket, kicked his shoes off and climbed into the bed and kissed Naruto's cheek.

Naruto smiled sleepily. "Welcome home," Naruto whispered moving closer as Gaara laid down.

"I missed you," Gaara said brushing his fingers through Naruto's hair.

Naruto hummed swirling his fingers over Gaara's chest, sliding his other hand up the inside of Gaara's shirt. They rolled over, Naruto straddling Gaara's lap. Gaara ran his hands up Naruto's slender legs as Naruto pulled off his Gaara's shirt. Naruto leaned down and kissed Gaara passionately, rolling his hips over Gaara's lap. Gaara groaned against Naruto's lips and gripped Naruto's thighs tightly.

"Gaara," Naruto almost purred, his voice drenched in want and need. " Please, can we?"

Gaara licked down Naruto's neck, shifting to sit up against the headboard. "Yea," Gaara said huskily. Naruto moved his hands down Gaara's body, touching his groin as he unbuttoned and unzipped Gaara's pants. Gaara pulled Naruto's shirt off, and sucked on Naruto's shoulder, sliding his hands down to remove Naruto's shorts.

Naruto moaned wrapping his fingers around Gaara's erection. Naruto pressed his lips against Gaara's and shifted, positioning himself over Gaara. Gaara put his hands on Naruto's waist, and guided him down. Both moaned as Naruto impaled himself on Gaara's cock, Naruto put his head on Gaara's shoulder, panting, his breath hitting Gaara's ear and neck, making Gaara shiver with pleasure.

Naruto started to move, rolling his hips as he moved up and down, gripping Gaara's shoulder tightly with one hand, the other resting on Gaara's chest. Naruto moaned and leaned down, kissing Gaara messily, their tongues coming from their mouths to lick at each other.

Gaara bucked his hips and Naruto cried out, throwing his head back, arching his chest out. Gaara moved a hand to the small of Naruto's back, the other going behind him on the bed for balance and he began rocking himself up into Naruto, who was starting to tremble. Naruto looked down at Gaara with lust glazed eyes, and Gaara stared back intently, watching until Naruto flung his head back and cried out, panting hard, his body trembling hard. Gaara groaned and began moving harder and faster into Naruto.

" G-Gaara," Naruto moaned and pressed his lips messily against Gaara's. Naruto clawed at Gaara's chest nipping at Gaara's lips.

Gaara moved his hand from the small of Naruto's back and began to pump Naruto's weeping cock hard. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he arched his back and came, coating Gaara's hand and their chest. Gaara groaned, thrusting a few more times into Naruto before cumming as well.

Naruto laid against Gaara's chest, panting hard and trembling. Gaara wrapped an arm around Naruto's slim waist, and pulled out with a wet slicking sound, and Naruto moaned.

"I love you." Naruto whispered.

"Love you too," Gaara said.

Naruto looked up at Gaara. "You are a good mate," Naruto said and kissed Gaara softly. Naruto rested his head on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara laid back carefully and sighed contently.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Everything is working perfectly," Sasuke said turning to his older brother.

"Yes it is, the others will be very pleased," Itachi said with a faint smile.

"Should we start the next step now?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi watched Gaara and Naruto sleeping. "There is no rush," Itachi said and smirked. "Let them have a little more time together,"

"Won't that cause the fox's reaction to be more aggressive?" Sasuke asked.

"That's what we're hoping for," Itachi said. "Come on brother, we've got other things to do," Itachi turned and started to walk from the room, and vanished in a red mist, Sasuke glanced at the sleeping lovers, then followed his brother in the mist and everything fell silent in the room.

*************

" Itachi," Sasuke whispered as his brother played absentmindedly with his hair.

"What is it?" Itachi asked looking down at Sasuke.

"Do you lust after the fox?" Sasuke asked looking down at his brother's bare chest.

"Are you jealous Little Sasuke?" Itachi asked with amusement.

Sasuke didn't answer, but Itachi lifted Sasuke's chin, making the younger hiss and bare his fangs, but not aggressively. Itachi smiled and let his thumb slip over his brother's lips. A sharp prick on Sasuke's fang, and Sasuke closed his eyes and began to suck on Itachi's thumb, drawing the thick blood into his mouth.

"You've nothing to be jealous about Little Sasuke," Itachi said watching Sasuke carefully. " I only have eyes for you,"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara woke with a very hot body curled against him, Naruto's who's body heat was almost suffocating, mixed with Naruto's tails laying over him, Gaara was sweating and his face was red from heat. Gaara pulled away and went over to the window and cracked it open, letting the cool spring air in.

He stretched and ran his fingers through his hair. Gaara frowned, he smelled like sex. He walked down the hall and into the bathroom and turned the shower on, and got in, letting the water wash over him, cooling his fevered skin.

After a few minutes, the shower door opened and Naruto slipped into the water. Gaara watched him, chuckling as the fur on Naruto's tails and ears went flat, making the biggest parts of Naruto's body, his tails, look just as small as the rest of him.

"It got cold," Naruto said moving against Gaara's chest, resting his head on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist. "I was to hot," Gaara said and Naruto looked up at him.

"You'll get used to it, I promise. It won't be uncomfortable for much longer," Naruto said.

"Don't worry," Gaara said. "It's not gonna make me love you any less," Gaara leaned down and kissed Naruto's wet forehead.

**--------------**

They got out of the shower over an hour later and Naruto shook to dry off, splashing water onto Gaara.

"Towel," Gaara said putting a towel over Naruto's head and began drying Naruto off.

"I got water in my ear," Naruto whined tugging on his left ear and Gaara smiled.

"I'm sorry," Gaara said massaging the base of Naruto's left ear and Naruto's toes curled and his mouth fell open and his eyes closed. "Better?" Gaara asked.

Naruto rubbed his head against Gaara's hand. "Yea," he said quietly.

"Well lets get dressed and I'll make breakfast," Gaara said leading Naruto into the bedroom.

"Your old clothes are still to big," Naruto whined pulling one of Gaara's shirts over his head.

"I'll go buy you some clothes this weekend," Gaara said pulling on a pair of boxers.

Naruto grinned. "My favorite color is orange," He said and Gaara looked at him.

"Alright," Gaara said pulling on a pair of black and red basketball shorts, then a wife beater tank.

Naruto pulled on a pair of Gaara's boxers and Gaara grinned. Naruto was wearing a wide neck long sleeve black shirt, that hung off his right shoulder and covered his hands, and the red boxers were rolled up, hanging low on Naruto's hips so they didn't cover his tails.

"What is it?" Naruto asked blushing, tugging on one of his ears nervously.

"Nothing," Gaara said. "Let's eat," Gaara kissed Naruto's cheek, then lead him into the kitchen.

Like always, Naruto sat on the counter, watching as Gaara cooked breakfast, this morning pancakes which had become Naruto's favorite breakfast food.

"Gaara," Naruto said.

"Hmm?"

" I know you have siblings, but what of your parents?" Naruto asked.

Gaara paused for a moment, staring down in the pan. "They're dead. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father.... my father was murdered, we don't know who did it, or why," Gaara said flipping the pancake over.

Naruto looked away. "I'm sorry," Naruto whispered.

"Don't be," Gaara said. "I'm not, I never knew my mother, so I can't feel bad about it. My father wasn't the best man in the world and he was hardly around longer then it took to get drunk and beat me and my siblings before he ran off again," Gaara put the pancake on a plate, then poured more batter into the pan.

Naruto's ears hung and he looked at Gaara who was staring very intently at the pan. "Gaara," Naruto said.

"Hmm?" Gaara sounded distant now.

"I love you Gaara," Naruto said.

"Yea," Gaara said.

Naruto bit his tongue so he wouldn't whimper.

"You should go watch t.v.," Gaara said. "Your favorite show's gonna be on in a few minutes, you don't want to miss the start,"

Naruto slipped off the counter, then kissed Gaara's cheek and went into the living room and turned on the t.v. Naruto sat on the couch and looked into the kitchen, watching Gaara's back, how it tensed as he slowed his breathing and gripped the sides of the counter, letting his head hang.

Naruto's heart sank, he hadn't meant to hurt his mate, he never wanted to see Gaara in any kind of pain, physical or mental. Yet with a few simple words, Naruto had done just that. Naruto put his hands on the back of the couch, sat on his knees, and rested his head on his hands, watching Gaara. Naruto's tails hung over low, set on the floor like a fur blanket. Naruto whined and Gaara looked over his shoulder at him.

"It's almost done," Gaara said quietly and turned back.

Naruto's ears bent back in sadness and he whimpered, Gaara flinched and put a hand to his chest. "It's okay Gaara," Naruto said quietly.

Gaara didn't answer, just closed his eyes and stood still for a moment, his hand resting over his heart.

"I love you Gaara," Naruto whispered from the other room, but Gaara heard it.

"I love you too Naruto," Gaara whispered.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter 5**

Well here it is, and since Saturday school was 'over booked' I have to wait till next Saturday, yay... Not only that but Tuesday and Wednesday of next week I have to stay after school, so I will not update on those days, at least I don't think I will. But there is a light at the end of the tunnel, after the 18th I don't have to go to school until Graduation which is that Friday the 22nd. Not unless I wanna mess with some of my friends who are underclassmen, which would be amusing, at least to me anyways.

I think I might be the lemon.

If you got what I just said, you're freaking great, if not look up Squatting Monkeys Tell No Lies, then you'll get it.

Please Review, Comment and Ask any questions you might have.

And for those of you who have read the latest chapter of Black Velvet, I give you the song _'Ice Cream_' by JS =3

ConstantSnow


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Please Enjoy

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Gaara parked the car, then turned to Naruto who was sitting in the back seat staring happily out the window.

"Stay in the car, I won't be long," Gaara said.

"What are all these stones in the ground for Gaara?" Naruto asked looking at the red head.

"It's not important," Gaara said. "Just promise you'll stay in the car,"

Naruto's ears hung. "Okay," he said quietly.

Gaara's chest tightened, and he got out of the car, and opened his umbrella, letting rain pound heavily on it as he walked down the muddy pathway of the cemetery. Gaara gripped the plastic handle of his umbrella and stopped at the headstone with the names of his parents carved into it. He hung his head and closed his eyes, he had no idea why he was here, no idea why he had woke up this morning and needed to come to this dreadful place, visit the final resting place of his father who beat him and his mother who left him with that monster of a man, but his gut wouldn't settle, his mind wouldn't stop hurting, so he got in the car and drove the forty miles to this place, that he'd only gone to twice, once when he was four and Temari brought him, so he could 'meet' his mother, the second after he got out of the hospital after the last time his father had beaten him, Gaara had been thirteen years old, and his father had thrown him out the second story window, after Gaara had broken a plate while washing dishes, Temari and Kankuro hadn't been at home, both had been at school, neither could stay home anymore that school year, or they would've been kicked out.

When they got home they found Gaara laying on the ground with a broken back, cracked skull, collapsed lung, and almost dead. Gaara spent over a year in the hospital, then another in therapy, and even now, he still walked with a limp.

Gaara sighed, why in the hell was he standing here in the rain letting water soak into his pant legs, staring at his pitiful excuse for parents' graves?

"I can answer that question,"

Gaara jumped and looked to his left. Itachi stood, holding a large umbrella over him, it covered Gaara too.

"How did you find me?" Gaara asked and Itachi looked at him.

"I'm the one who made you come here," Itachi said.

"What?" Gaara stepped back.

"Don't be afraid, if we were going to hurt you, we would've done it a long time ago," Sasuke put his hand on Gaara's shoulder, Gaara looked at him.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked.

"Just to talk," Itachi said.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"You've had sex with the demon right?" Itachi asked.

"That's none of your damn business," Gaara said. Itachi chuckled.

"That's a yes," Sasuke said.

"There's no point in avoiding the questions, I can see into the deepest parts of your mind, I can get the answers," Itachi said.

"Then why ask?" Gaara asked.

"It's amusing," Itachi said as Sasuke walked over to him. "Have you agreed to be his life mate as well?"

"You already know the answer," Gaara said.

"Yes, I do," Itachi said. "But why not be polite and say the answer out loud. Sasuke's powers are still developing, he can't read into the minds of kin,"

"What?" Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"You don't know what you are, do you?" Itachi said, then he smirked. "Of course you don't, you can't use your abilities, your injuries as a child must've some how blocked the connections to your ability in your body, how unfortunate,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gaara said.

"Your siblings have some abilities to, but they aren't much more then half breed strength," Itachi smiled. "You're still confused aren't you? Ah younglings, always so confused," Itachi chuckled.

"You're outta your fucking mind," Gaara said. "I'm leaving," He turned, but his body froze.

"You shouldn't do that yet, you don't know why I wanted to talk to you," Itachi said moving in front of Gaara like he was floating, Sasuke moved with the same fluid grace.

Gaara gritted his teeth. "What?"

"Right now, Naruto is... lost," Itachi said. "You're the key to finding him again,"

Gaara's eyes narrowed again.

" It's nothing painful or evil, well not towards humans," Itachi grinned. "You see, if someone could harness the powers in Naruto's body, it would have the same destructive power as the sun exploding. It would wipe out anything within trillions of miles, and damage things even farther out,"

"Wouldn't he hurt you then too?" Gaara asked.

"That's what you're for," Itachi said.

"The life mate of a demon is their only weakness, Naruto would do anything for your safety," Sasuke said, grinning like his brother, it sent a shiver down Gaara's spine.

"We've been waiting thousands of years for you," Itachi said. "Tracking your reincarnations, until we came to a place where you lived past your twenty-first birthday,"

Gaara swallowed. "What?" His head was foggy.

"Vampyre are always reincarnated, we can't truly die, physically our bodies eventually will age, and turn to dust, but our souls, the manifestation of our powers finds a new body to host in. Some of us, remember our past, and seek out out family, if they too are vampyre," Itachi glanced lovingly at Sasuke, running his hand up his siblings spine, making the younger arch his back. "Others of us try to find a place that is different from out last life,"

"What about me?" Gaara asked.

"You were cursed, by a gypsy a long time ago," Itachi said.

"You didn't answer my question," Gaara said.

"The gypsy was a female, she has followed you, since every time you're reincarnated, to make sure that you don't sink another Atlantis or, petrify another Pompei. That would be rather bad, don't you think?"

"Pompei? That city was destroyed when a volcano erupted," Gaara said, Itachi and Sasuke both laughed.

"You keep telling yourself that," Sasuke said.

"Atlantis isn't even a real place either," Gaara said. "You two really are insane,"

Itachi sighed with amusement. "You petrified the people of Pompei, and you sank Atlantis, Gaara. You may not want to believe that, because you've lived a very human life, but trust me, you're not human, you're one of us, a vampyre,"

"He's a neutral," A soft voice said and Gaara looked around.

"Hinata?" Gaara shifted, the feeling returning to his body.

"You two of all people, should learn not to mess with him," Hinata said stepping between Gaara and the Uchiha brothers. "What are you two snakes up to?"

"Just a friendly conversation amongst clan members, nothing more," Itachi said. "We didn't mean to upset you huntress,"

Hinata raised her chin, catching the sarcasm in Itachi's seductive voice. "Neji isn't going to be happy with this, none of the others are going to be," Hinata said. "We allowed you into our territory, but you were to leave Gaara out of it. He's not involved in your world any longer,"

"You took care of that didn't you?" Sasuke sneered.

Hinata crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't push me leech," She said, Gaara was staring at her, she wasn't acting shy or afraid at all, she was standing up to these two freaks, unflinching.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Gaara snapped, three sets of eyes turned to him.

"Gaara, you should go," Hinata said. "Straight home, Kiba and Neji are waiting for you, Shino too,"

"What? Why?" Gaara asked.

"Naruto looked worried, waiting in the car, you shouldn't upset him, please, I'll explain I promise," Hinata said. "Go home,"

"Oh come now, no one was getting hurt," Itachi said stepping around Hinata, and putting his hands on Gaara's shoulders.

Hinata's eyes flashed white and Itachi hissed drawing away from Gaara. "Touch him again, I'll do more damage," Hinata said.

Itachi chuckled, blowing the smoke from his knuckles. "You're getting more and more powerful everyday aren't you?" He smirked. "But fine, we'll leave Gaara alone, come on Sasuke," Itachi turned, and was gone in red mist, Sasuke followed.

"Come on Gaara," Hinata said grabbing Gaara's wrist and pulled him through the graveyard.

"Tell me what the hell that was all about," Gaara said.

"I will," Hinata said opening the car door.

"Hinata!" Naruto leaned over the front seat, his tails wagging happily. "Are you coming home with us?"

"Yes," Hinata smiled, and put the car in gear.

Naruto turned his attention to Gaara. "I stayed in the car, like you told me too," Naruto said quietly.

"I know, thank you," Gaara said and closed his eyes.

"Are you not feeling well?" Naruto asked and put his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"I'm alright," Gaara said.

Naruto whined and rested his head on the shoulder of the seat and closed his eyes.

**-------------------------**

Hinata opened the door of Gaara's apartment and Naruto rushed in, going to turn the t.v. on like he always did. Gaara walked in, and Hinata closed the door and locked it.

"Gaara, there are people in the house," Naruto came back into the hallway and Gaara looked at him. "I know their scents, but they are different,"

"Don't worry Naruto, they are friends," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around one of Gaara's. "You don't look good Gaara," Naruto muttered. "Let's go lay down,"

"Go ahead, this can wait," Hinata said.

Naruto lead Gaara into the bedroom and closed the door. Gaara took off his shoes, and pulled off his jacket. Naruto pulled Gaara over to the bed, and laid down, pulling Gaara down next to him. Naruto curled up against him. Gaara rest his head over Naruto's and closed his eyes. Naruto hummed, purred almost, rubbing Gaara's chest softly, soothingly. Gaara soon found himself drifting peacefully to sleep.

Gaara slept without dreams, just floating in darkness, warmth surrounded him, the only connection to anything, was Naruto, who seemed to be floating with him.

**--------------------------**

Gaara looked around at the living room. "So all of you are.....?"

"Yup," Kiba said. "We're gypsy,"

"....Right," Gaara said. "And you're all over two hundred years old?"

"Neji's nearing four hundred," Shino muttered and Neji frowned.

"Right," Gaara looked at Naruto. "And you protect humans from demons and vampyre who eat humans?"

"Demons and vampyre don't just eat humans, they use them for other things, and humans often get caught in the middle of fights between waring vampyre and demon clans," Neji said. " Humans have been used for everything from slaves to vessels for carrying offspring,"

"I study demonology, I know," Gaara said.

"Not everything in the history books is right though," Hinata said and Gaara looked at her. "They don't say anything about a group of humans with special abilities to combat demons. And there's nothing talking about vampyre being the child of a demon and a human,"

"Speaking of which, Itachi told me that I w-"

"I'd have sensed it," Naruto said and Gaara looked at him. "You don't smell like them, you don't have any of the characteristics, and you have no abilities like them," Naruto shook his head. "You're purely human,"

"I'm sorry Kyubi but actually," Hinata shifted. "Your powers are severely blocked because of that seal, you couldn't even tell we aren't pure humans, and we weren't trying to hide from you,"

Naruto frowned.

"So that freak wasn't lying?" Gaara asked. "Then what the hell am I?" He asked after no one answered.

" You've always been Gaara," Hinata said. "Just not... passive,"

Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"You remember, telling me about those strange dreams, like they were past lives, but you were a monster," Hinata shifted. "That's because they weren't dreams, they were memories from your past lives, you used to be that monster Gaara,"

Gaara laughed nervously. "Alright, jokes over, everyone's had a good laugh, but it's enough already," Gaara said.

"We aren't joking Gaara," Kiba said and Gaara looked at him. " We've been watching over you, making sure that you don't loose it,"

"What?" Gaara asked.

"You're a vampyre Gaara," Neji said. "You used to go by Gaara of the Sand, you were a monster, part of a group, with your cousin and a group of vampyre, stronger then any others that have lived before or since. Our families, our parents tried everything to some how stop theses vampyre that were hell bent on ruling the world. But all we managed to do was get a few of you into weakened states, we still have flare ups of your powers, and that's when you read in the newspaper about a building blowing up or earthquakes splitting the earth's crust in half and devouring whole villages,"

"You guys are all out of your fucking minds," Gaara said.

"Gaara, please," Hinata said. "We're trying to help you understand what's going on here,"

"I don't want to know, I don't need to know anymore then I already do," Gaara said standing. "You all lied to me, if any of this shit is even real and if what you're telling me is true, you tried to kill me. So why the hell should I listen to a damn thing you have to say!" Gaara growled.

"Gaara stop!" Naruto yelled and Gaara looked over his shoulder at Naruto.

Naruto's hair was standing on end, the markings on his cheeks had grown wider, and his eyes were fading from blue to red. His teeth were pointed, his nails grown out and sharp.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked and shivered.

Naruto inhaled slowly, and his body started to settle. "You shouldn't be angry at them, they are just trying to protect people. Think of your siblings," Naruto said and Gaara shifted. " You may be a vampyre, but born as you are, with the blood that's flowing though your body right now, Temari and Kankuro are connected to you," Naruto opened his eyes.

Gaara swallowed then shook his head.

"I think you should all leave," Naruto said looking around at the others.

"The Uchiha brothers might come back," Kiba said.

"We'll be fine," Naruto said. " I can handle the vampyre,"

"Alright," Neji stood, and the others followed.

Naruto and Gaara remained silent and still until the apartment was empty.

"You changed," Gaara said quietly.

"How do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Persona, you were childish, now you're mature, what's going on?" Gaara asked.

Naruto hummed. " I'm a few million years old, I know when to act my age,"

"Don't bull shit me," Gaara snapped looking at Naruto. " I can tell when you're lying,"

Naruto shifted and sighed. "Alright," Naruto said. "It's defensive, when I'm threatened I change. Do you think I've always been a child Gaara?"

"I don't know what to think," Gaara said closing his eyes and shaking his head. "When you said that being your mate would be different, I never thought that it'd be like this," Naruto stepped over and put his arms around Gaara. Naruto was taller then Gaara now, Gaara could tell that Naruto's chest was broader with toned muscles and Gaara pulled away and stepped back and looked at Naruto. Naruto didn't look like a teenager any longer, he looked like an adult, maybe a few years older then Gaara was. "What the hell is going on?" Gaara asked.

"I'm doing what I need to, to protect you," Naruto said.

"I don't want you to protect me," Gaara said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"I can take care of myself," Gaara said and shook his head again. " You're not Naruto anymore, not like this, you're someone else entirely, and I don't want you,"

"You should let someone protect you Gaara, it's not going to make you weak," Naruto said.

Gaara growled. "Shut up and give Naruto back to me," He said.

"I am Naruto,"

"No you're not!" Gaara said.

Naruto growled and lunged, grabbing Gaara and pinning him to the wall. "You'd better get it through your head, that until the vampyre are gone, this is who I am," Naruto said and Gaara growled. " Don't try to fight me, it will only get bloody,"

"Let me go," Gaara growled.

"No," Naruto said and Gaara growled again.

"Let me go!" Gaara said struggling.

"Calm down," Naruto said.

"No," Gaara said and bit Naruto's hand hard, but Naruto didn't let go.

"Pain doesn't bother me, in fact I rather enjoy it, so feel free to bite me all you want," Naruto said and Gaara looked at him. "But I don't think you should draw blood, after all being without it for all this time, then over loading your system with blood as pure as mine, it could get bad,"

Gaara bit down harder on Naruto's hand and Naruto leaned forward, putting his lips against Gaara's ear. Gaara turned his face away, releasing his bite on Naruto's hand. "Go away, you're not Naruto," He said.

"Neither is the Naruto you've fallen in love with, he's just another defense. The real Naruto's still sleeping," Naruto said and licked Gaara's ear.

"Stop," Gaara said struggling.

"Don't be like that, don't you want to know what'd be like with me inside you?" Naruto chuckled.

"Shut up you stupid fox!" Gaara snapped and pushed Naruto hard. Naruto stumbled back and laughed looking at Gaara.

"If you're not careful, you might excite me more," Naruto said grinning.

Gaara hissed, his jaw ached.

"This could get interesting, it looks like the gypsy girl's seal is growing weak, I wonder if it was those two raven vampyre's doing, if so, I've got to thank them," Naruto smirked.

Gaara hissed again, and darted past Naruto. Gaara didn't want to fight, he just wanted to get away from the freak that had taken over his mate's body.

Naruto caught Gaara, wrapping a strong arm around Gaara's waist, and spinning him around, before pushing him up against the wall and roughly kissing him. Gaara bit down on Naruto's lip, Gaara's canines cutting flesh, and soon the sweetest taste Gaara had ever had filled his mouth and he moaned his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Naruto chuckled against Gaara's lips and pulled away slowly.

Gaara's heart began to race, and his pupils turned to pinheads and he gripped Naruto's arms tightly, drawing blood.

Naruto grinned. "Just look at you go love," Naruto chuckled.

Gaara panted and pushed Naruto away again and darted for the door, his body was on fire, his blood was boiling, his jaw was throbbing, his head ached. Gaara threw open the door of his apartment and hit a stone chest, arms snaked around him.

"NO!" Naruto howled.

"Tch," Was the sly voice over Gaara. Gaara felt like he was spinning, then he was dropped onto something cold and hard. Gaara gasped and clawed at the stone floor, leaving long gashes there. " I take it you ingested some of the fox's blood while fighting with his matured state,"

Gaara looked up, Itachi knelt down and cupped Gaara's face. Gaara hissed and narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth wide, and baring his fangs

"Now now young Gaara," Itachi said. "I mean you no harm, if it is blood that you want, I shall give it to you," Itachi said.

Gaara closed his eyes and pulled away, putting his hot face against the cold stone and moaned.

Itachi licked his lips. "You're rather tempting Gaara, you always have been," Itachi ran his hand down Gaara's spine.

"N-no," Gaara trued to pull away.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you," Itachi said. "No, you're just one that I find beautiful to watch. I remember, when you would slaughter your enemies, covered in blood, you were the most beautiful thing in the world,"

Gaara looked up at Itachi. " I-I... want.... Naruto," Gaara panted.

Itachi smirked. "If you do what we want, then you shall be with him again," Itachi said.

Gaara moaned and curled up on the floor, and bit his hand, trying to get the ache in his jaw to stop.

Itachi stood and left.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter 6**

Did I surprise you? No, probably not. I had wanted to put this chapter up before I went to school, but I didn't have enough time, so here it is now.

Please Review and Comment

ConstantSnow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Please Enjoy

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Itachi jumped back as Gaara lunged at him. "What are you doing Gaara? I am a friend," Itachi chuckled sliding on the stone floor.

Gaara roared and kicked Itachi hard in the stomach, and Itachi was thrown into the wall.

Itachi sighed and pulled himself from the dent in the stone wall and dusted himself off. "Alright, I'll let Sasori in, perhaps he can get through to you," Itachi said.

Gaara lunged again, but Itachi vanished, and Gaara hit the wall.

Gaara pulled himself from the rubble of stone that had fallen on him when the wall had collapsed. He looked up, even though he'd broken a wall, the room seemed to be able to heal itself. Gaara growled and threw a large piece of stone at the opposite wall.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Gaara,"

Gaara spun around then shifted in confusion, the man standing in front of him, looked very similar to him, the same red hair, and childish face. Gaara shifted again.

" Itachi tells me you're rather cranky," The man said.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked.

"Sasori,"

"I know you," Gaara said and frowned. "Why?"

"We're family," Sasori said. "We were born three years apart, I'm older then you,"

Gaara shifted again. "You tried to kill me,"

"You tried to kill me," Sasori said shrugging. "No hard feelings, our family has always been rather violent, we fight then make up, then a few hundred years pass and we start all over again killing each other," Sasori said walking closer and Gaara stepped back. "No need for that, if I was going to kill you, I would've done it ages ago when you were helpless, with your powers blooming, plus a link to the fox, I don't stand a chance,"

Gaara shifted. "I'm not going to help you do anything,"

"You already are," Sasori said. "As soon as Itachi took you from the fox, you were helping us,"

"What do you want from Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"For him to wake up," Sasori said. "Every since the attack that happened nearly seven hundred years ago, he's been sleeping. We want him to wake up now, we never thought that attacking him, would lower his powers so dramatically, but it did. So now we are correcting the mistake, by linking him to you, and then taking you away from him. The seal on his stomach, plus the power decrease from his wounds has started to reverse. Within a few days the fox will be at peak fighting form, and then, the possibilities will be endless," Sasori smiled.

" What do you want Naruto to do?" Gaara asked.

"We've got a rather annoying pest control problem, the fox will fix that," Sasori said, then pulled a bag full of blood from his pocket, then tossed it at Gaara's feet. "I suggest that you drink it, you need to get your strength back,"

"No," Gaara said.

"It's your disadvantage," Sasori said and vanished.

******************************************

Naruto's entire body hurt, he paced and lashed out at anything that caught his attention long enough. The gypsy that had been watching over Gaara continued to step to close to him, and Naruto who growl, and one of his tails would whip out at them in warning and they'd move back.

"I thought that you'd be able to handle taking care of Gaara on your own,"

Naruto stopped pacing and looked up. "I thought I could too," He said. " But I was distracted," Naruto looked out the window.

"What are you going to do Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Wait for them to come to me," Naruto said and ran his fingers through his blond locks. He was still to weak to rush the vampyres as much as he wanted to, his body shook with the anticipation at just the thought of battle. It had been so long and now that Naruto was awake, he wanted to fight, it was in his blood, and he wanted to get his mate back, he wanted Gaara back beside him. Naruto shivered and his tails lashed downwards, hitting the floor with a loud thunk.

" Do you know what they want?" Neji asked and Naruto paused.

"Yes," Naruto said after a few minutes. "The one who wounded me, who made the temple guardians put this seal on my stomach, they want him dead," Naruto said.

"Who's that?" Kiba asked.

"A demon named Orochimaru," Naruto started to pace again, crossing his arms over his chest then closed his eyes, his joints were sore, another disadvantage of having his life mate taken from him, he missed Gaara, and it had only been a few days.

" Are you alright?" Hinata asked.

".... I need Gaara back, I can't think straight with him gone," Naruto said.

"Then it seems we've come just in time,"

Naruto looked up, Itachi stood in the corner of the room, next to him another vampyre that looked like Gaara. For a few seconds, Naruto had thought it was Gaara. "Itachi," Naruto growled.

"I come in peace," Itachi said. "Are you awake dear Naruto?"

"Don't play your mind games on me you snake, remember what happened the last time you tried them," Naruto sneered and Itachi chuckled.

"Oh good, you are sane, after all these years. No innocent little helpless child, and no demented blood thirsty fox. Just you," Itachi said.

"You know I want nothing to do with Orochimaru," Naruto said. "So why involve me?"

"Foxes have often been used for hunting," Sasori said, Naruto remembered the redhead's name, he was Gaara's cousin.

Naruto's lips twitched, then he snarled. " I don't do the bidding of anyone," Naruto said. "I'm a demon king, I won't fight for scum,"

"But what of your life mate? He needs you, yet you won't do what's needed to bring him back to your side," Itachi said.

Naruto growled, his hair and fur standing up on end. "If you hurt him, I'll tear all of you limb from limb and feast on your flesh,"

Itachi grinned and held up a piece of tattered cloth. Naruto shifted, taking a half step forward then stopped. Gaara's scent was on that cloth, so was his blood. "Don't worry the wound was non-fatal, but painful all the same," Itachi said and Naruto growled again.

"Bring him back to me," Naruto demanded with a deep growl.

"Kill Orochimaru and we will," Sasori said and vanished.

"Come now you should do it or do you want to have to wait another one hundred years to find him again. After all you had waited nearly three thousand years," Itachi said.

Naruto roared and lunged, but the raven haired vampyre vanished, letting the tattered cloth fall the floor as Naruto hit the wall with a thunderous crash, breaking the wall, and letting dust and pieces fly everywhere. Naruto pulled back, a large hole in the wall.

"Naruto, calm down," Hinata put her hands on Naruto's shoulders and he pulled away and turned to face her.

"You told me that I should let you seal him, to let you curse him so he didn't know what or who he was," Naruto growled. "You told me that it was for the best that he start over, with out the influence of vampyre and demons. I agreed to it, even though I loved him, even though I didn't care that he was a monster!" Naruto growled. " And for the past few thousand years, I've only been able to spend a few years with him in chunks of time because you made him so weak that he died like a mortal human," Naruto gritted his teeth and lifted the piece of cloth from the floor carefully. "Now at this rate, he will end up killing himself again...." Naruto's eyes dulled as he stayed, perfectly still, thinking of Gaara's past lives.

"Naruto," Hinata said, and Naruto looked up at her. "I'm sorry, but under the circumstances, I had to think fast, I never meant for the spell to have the affect that it did," Hinata said. "I'm very sorry about this, I've always been your ally, believe me,"

Naruto exhaled, a low growl rumbling in his throat and made his chest vibrate. Hinata stepped back and sighed. "I think that you should all leave," Naruto said quietly.

"Alright," Hinata said and nodded to the others who filed out quietly.

Naruto growled again and lifted the tattered cloth to his face and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. A shiver visibly ran through Naruto's body, his hair stood on end for a moment, then settled.

*****************************

Gaara lunged at Sasuke, bitting down hard on the other's shoulder, the sickening sound of cracking bone filled the room, then Sasuke screams. Gaara grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled hard, ripping the limb away and jumped back as Itachi came into the room.

Gaara growled jumping out of Itachi's reach. "What happened to Naruto!?" Gaara asked.

Itachi looked up from Sasuke's whimpering form. " Physically? Nothing," Itachi said.

Gaara growled. "Don't fuck with me," The red head said.

"We gave him a task," Itachi said. "In order to have you returned, he has to complete this task,"

Gaara broke Sasuke's dismembered arm in many places and tossed it back to Itachi. "Get the fuck out of my sight," He hissed.

Itachi lifted Sasuke, taking the limb with him and vanished.

Gaara spit the blood from his mouth, then wiped his lips.

Gaara sat down in the corner or the room and rubbed his shoulder. His body ached and he was tired. Gaara bent his knees and rested his forearms on his knees and hung his head. Gaara shivered and closed his eyes and put a hand on his chest, massaging it and gritted his teeth.

**-----------------------**

Gaara woke with a start, and opened his eyes, looking up.

"Your skills are getting better," Sasori said. "In three nights, you'll be back to normal.... but you won't be the same. You don't have the murderous intent in your eyes, the fox and that gypsy made sure of that,"

Gaara's eyes narrowed.

" The fox never really care much how much you killed," Sasori said. "But he always had a soft spot for humans, even though they were against demons, for hundreds they were said to the the hands of the devil, that they did his biding. Naruto let those gypsy corner you, he could've gotten to you in a few seconds, but he let them destroy who you ar-"

"That's enough!" Gaara snapped. "If Naruto kept me from being like you, I'm glad he did it," Gaara growled his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Sasori chuckled. "Well now," He said smirking. "I have to say, the old you wouldn't have liked the betrayal of his mate,"

Gaara's jaw twitched. "Do you want to die?" He asked.

Sasori chuckled again. " You're still to weak to kill me, but I'd like to keep my limbs,"

"Then I suggest that you leave," Gaara said.

"If you want," Sasori said and pulled a bag of blood from his pocket like he did every time he visited Gaara. "Drink it this time," Sasori said and tossed the bag to Gaara.

"Why? You want me to for a reason, and it's not like I'll die without it," Gaara said.

"Are you sure about that?" Sasori said and Gaara looked at him. "That's why you die like mortals do, every seventy years or so, just like a human. You're not getting what your body from blood. You need to drink to keep your body from aging. Normally you'd look no older then perhaps nineteen," Sasori said. "I guess the gypsy didn't tell you that either, go figure," Sasori chuckled then vanished.

Gaara licked his lips and looked down at the bag, he remembered what had happened to him after he had just a small taste of blood. How his body felt like it was on fire, he was sensitive to the lightest touch, how he'd felt like he was falling and room moved around him. How much he wanted to have Naruto, how he had wanted to feel Naruto under him..... Could he handle that much sexual energy pumping through his body at a million miles per hour at this moment?

Gaara looked up at the ceiling. He was hungry, he hadn't been given any food or water. Gaara looked down at the bag and licked his lips again, then bit into it. It felt like fire rushing into his mouth, and Gaara moaned closing his eyes, and put a hand on his throat and leaned his head back. He emptied the bag quickly, then threw it away, doubling over panting hard. Gaara's body shook and he opened his eyes, staring at his hands, watching a strange wave run up his arms and hit his chest, Gaara roared and fell flat on the stone, thankful for the cold.

Gaara clawed at the stone, slashing deeply into it. Gaara groaned and put a hand on his throat and bit his tongue.

**----------**

Gaara's eyes opened quickly and he looked up, Sasori was standing over him, grinning. "You've always been so damn entertaining when you feed Gaara," Sasori leaned down putting his thumb to his fang and sliced it open. Gaara hissed as the scent of blood hit his face. "Such a strong blood lust, to have gone so long with out a drop, must've been torture, and the worst part, you never knew what that ache was," Sasori put his thumb against Gaara's lips. "After you finished every meal, why you were never full," Sasori hummed, his chest vibrating as Gaara's pointed soft tongue wrapped around the digit, lapping the small amount of blood it had on it. Gaara closed his eyes and bit down on Sasori's thumb, getting more blood to drip into his mouth. Sasori chuckled. "If Naruto could see this, how lovingly your licking and nipping me Gaara, I'm sure he'd murder me. Lock you up good and tight,"

Gaara's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Sasori, "Why am I like this?" Gaara asked.

"I told you, you haven't had blood in so long," Sasori said.

"It's a lie," Gaara growled pulling away and sat up

"As perceptive as always," Sasori grinned. "Blame your birth father,"

"My birth father?" Gaara asked.

"An insane demon named Shukaku," Sasori said. "Raped a gypsy girl named Karura. The violence surrounding your original birth, is the reason you have a high blood lust, and because Shukaku did as well. The powers of your gypsy mother who was well known for her elemental abilities is why you were called Gaara of the Sand," Sasori said. "You could use sand as both a weapon and a defense, it was almost perfect," Sasori said. "You were defeated in battle twice, a gypsy named Lee, who nearly died as a result, and by your mate, it's how you to met in the first place, beating the living fuck out of each other, very romantic," Sasori said and laughed. "You should see your face Gaara, you seem surprised. Why do you think in every life your father was a bastard?" Sasori asked, Gaara looked at him. "Because a part os Shukaku goes into them, to keep you from getting to soft,"

"So throwing me out of a window, would be perfectly normal behavior for my father?" Gaara asked.

"That's light treatment," Sasori said and stood. " Shukaku your father isn't dead but he isn't truly alive either,"

"What does that mean?"

"He was ripped from his physical body, that's why he takes over the bodies of the human males who are your 'fathers'," Sasori said and tossed a blood bag to Gaara. "See ya," Sasori grinned again, then vanished.

Gaara leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes biting into the bag. This time he didn't react as strongly, but the blood still coursed through his body like fire, and he had the desire for Naruto grow in his body and Gaara leaned his head back and growled.

Gaara didn't just want Naruto, Gaara need Naruto.

*****************

Naruto groaned and closed his eyes.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"They're giving Gaara blood, his body is reacting very strongly," Naruto said and opened his eyes. "I need to go, I can't waste any more time,"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean that you're going to..."

"Change forms, yes,"

"Right here? In the middle of the city?" Kiba asked.

"The humans can't see me, it looks like you've been talking to yourself the entire time," Naruto said.

Kiba frowned and puffed his cheeks out, blushing. Then sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll meet up with the others," Kiba said.

Naruto gave a sharp nodded and his body rippled, and he changed into a miniature form of a fox mixed with a human and roared, taking off, leaving Kiba standing alone, his clothes blowing in the gust of wind produced by Naruto's sudden jump. Kiba sighed and turned, heading in the other direction.

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop, his eyes scanning everywhere, looking, searching. He wanted to kill Orochimaru as much as he didn't. The only reason Naruto had agreed was for Gaara. Naruto was feeling everything Gaara was. Naruto had the same intense desire to mate, and he'd only get relief with Gaara as his mate, only with Gaara, so Naruto was doing what he had, to get Gaara back.

Naruto skidded to a stop, tearing long gashes in a roof and cocked his head, blinking his glowing eyes, then crouched down in a low stance, and snuck towards what he had seen, silently and slyly.

But the sickening laugh that filled his sensitive ears made Naruto growl.

"Welcome back from the dead Na-ru-to,"

The fur on Naruto's back stood on end, his ears bent back, and Naruto bared his teeth, growling deeply.

"Its been a while," The pale man turned slowly, looking at Naruto with disgusting eyes, and that insane look on his face. "Come to play again?"

"Orochimaru," Naruto growled, his eyes narrowing, crouching down.

"You're here because of the vampyre, no?" Orochimaru asked. "I must have really pissed Itachi off by messing with little Sasuke," Orochimaru grinned.

Naruto growled and lunged, knocking the thin sickly man off the roof, and down to the ground, biting and clawing at him, they hit the sidewalk hard, making a deep crater and humans screamed at the unseen cause and ran away.

Orochimaru kicked Naruto off and jumped to his feet. Naruto returned to his feet as well and lunged again, his body doubling in size, a skeleton growing over his back and head and Naruto hit Orochimaru hard, knocking him into a building, sending them both into it, making more humans scream. Naruto tore one of Orochimaru's legs off, and the man ripped one body out of the mouth of the damaged one, and slithered across the floor and stood.

Naruto spit the dismembered limp to the floor and lunged again aiming for the neck, and his attack landed. Naruto bit down hard, but again, Orochimaru created another body from the damaged one, getting away. Naruto growled turning to the pale man.

"You're distracted," Orochimaru said. "I take it that they got to your mate,"

Naruto growled.

"You've defeated me before, do you remember how?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto lunged, aiming for Orochimaru's head.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter Seven**

I have to go to bed, get the conclusion of the battle in the next chapter. Ha ha cliffhanger, it's the end of the world! And I know, Sasori isn't Gaara's cousin, but if you look at them, they look so fucking alike, so use your imagination.

Thanks for Reading, please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** This story is of a mature theme, please read with caution.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Naruto, this is purely fan fic.

**Author's Note:** I thought that I'd put this out there, I do special stories for birthdays. So if you've got a birthday coming up, ask for a fic, give details and I'll be happy to write a story for you.

Please Enjoy

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara was sitting in the corner of the room he was still being held in, his green eyes glazed over, his head held tightly in his hands. On his left side, a large gash, oozing dark thick red blood, his lip was split, and he couldn't feel his left leg.

"It seems that Naruto is having a hard time with Orochimaru,"

Gaara looked up and growled at Itachi. Something about Itachi's scent was confusing to Gaara's already confused mind. "You keep lying to me," Gaara growled.

"What?" Itachi raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Orochimaru didn't do anything to Sasuke that you care about," Gaara licked his bleeding lip and growled as Itachi stepped closer. "You would've dealt with that snake bastard yourself if he had even touched Sasuke,"

"Then why did we send Naruto after him?" Itachi bent down, resting his forearms on his knees and watched Gaara's reactions, trying to get into Gaara's mind, which he couldn't. "I guess your powers are coming back to you. The last time we tried this, it took four months, it's not even been a week," Itachi grinned and took Gaara's chin, Gaara growled and tried to pull away, but Itachi held tightly. "No wonder your body is taking the same damage that Naruto must be getting,"

Gaara's eyes grew wide. "You've got to do something," Gaara grabbed Itachi's wrist. "If I'm taking damage, the damage to Naruto's body is worse,"

"Yes, it's true," Itachi said calmly and Gaara's jaw tightened. "But Naruto's a fast healer, he's fine,"

" I don't care," Gaara said. "You better go stop that fucking snake bastard from killing him,"

Itachi's eyebrow raised again. " Do you remember Orochimaru?" Itachi asked.

Gaara growled, his chest vibrating. "Yea, I remember him. Creep has a thing for Sasuke, and you didn't like it. Anyone that lays a hand on Sasuke ends up dead if I remember correctly. You have always treated Sasuke like a pet, you baby him,"

Itachi smiled. "Yes, that's right," Itachi said. " You've been like that towards Naruto when you remember,"

Gaara growled again. " Stop fucking with me and go help Naruto," Gaara demanded and Itachi chuckled letting Gaara's chin go.

"Alright, I'll go check on him, stay put," Itachi stood.

With that Itachi vanished, leaving Gaara alone. The red head lean back and closed eyes.

**----------------------------------------**

Naruto growled eyeing the snake like man that was laying against the ground, his hissing laugh ringing in Naruto's sensitive large ears.

"Come on fox boy," Orochimaru said starting to stand. "Is that all you've got?"

"Don't fuck with me," Naruto growled.

"Why are you so weak my old friend?" Orochimaru asked moving slowly around Naruto, looking for an opening. "Did you connect with your life mate again?"

Naruto growled and lunged, hitting Orochimaru hard back into the side of a building and grabbing his bottom jaw and pulled until he pulled it from the rest of Orochimaru's skull with a gush of thick dark colored blood. Orochimaru let out a disgusting scream and pushed Naruto away and vanished in blackish green mist.

Naruto huffed and slumped down, closed his eyes holding the wound on his left side.

"Where did he get to this time?"

Naruto looked up. "I have nothing to say to you bastard," Naruto growled at Itachi and stumbled to his feet. "I fucking hate vampyre, you're all a bunch of bitches that can't take care of your own,"

"You seem to forget that Gaara's vampyre as well," Itachi said

"No, Gaara's mother was a gypsy, so in reality he's dhampire. Not just a vampyre, a regular human and a demon made something weak and helpless like you and that Orochimaru bastard. But Gaara is different, his mother was a very powerful gypsy and his father a very powerful demon lord, he will always be much better then you, no matter what you do, how much you suppress his powers, I know you still fear him. And once he can use even half his powers, he can kill all of you, and be back at my side where he belongs..... Besides.," Naruto shifted and flinched. "when are you ever going to learn to take care of your own? Clean up after your own damn kind?" Naruto looked at Itachi who grinned.

"Why get your own hands dirty when you can have someone else deal with the pest control?" Itachi said and Naruto growled.

"I'd have killed Orochimaru already if you hadn't take Gaara away from me," Naruto growled.

"Or you could just let the fox himself out, instead of controlling yourself so much. You could've killed him three days ago, and you'd have Gaara safe by your side," Itachi said leaning carefully against the remains of an old building's west wall. "But you always have to keep yourself held back, afraid to hurt humans, after what they did to Gaara, you should want every one of them dead at your feet. But instead you just protect them, you can't be a demon king if you are so merciful,"

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about Itachi," Naruto growled spitting blood onto the floor, Itachi's eyes went to the crimson spot on the floor, and his lips twitched. " Still want my blood vampyre?" Naruto asked cockily grinning, his pointed teeth red with his own blood. "What's more important to you? My blood or Orochimaru dead?"

Itachi growled. "What do you think? Orochimaru has been a throne in all of our sides, you want him dead as well,"

"Orochimaru isn't a problem for me," Naruto said "As long as we keep our distance, there's no need for this battle. You and your stupid clan seem to think there's something to worry about. Orochimaru is a snake, but not poisons, he's just a pain in the ass,"

"He wants Gaara too, you know that," Itachi said.

"A lot of people want my mate," Naruto said. "You want him, Sasori wants him, I want him, there's that gyspy that wants him. Do you think I care? I have Gaara, no one else is going to get him. Anyone who touches him looses a limb!" Naruto lunged sharpened claws coming down across Itachi's torso. Itahic jumped back, and put a hand on the long gashes. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed and started to take a red hue.

"It's always the same with you vampyres," Naruto said and Itachi shifted, he knew that was not Naruto, but the Fox.

"Did I really make you that angry fox?" Itachi asked shifting.

"We used to have a mutual understanding Uchiha," The Fox said lowering his body into a stricking stance. " I stayed off your little brother, you stayed away from Gaara," The fox's red eyes narrowed and licked his lips with a long tongue. " But now that you've broken our little agreement, so will I,"

Itachi shifted, the corner of his eye twitching slightly. "You wouldn't,"

The fox laughed, throwing his head back, showing long pointed blood stained teeth. " You seem to forget, you're not dealing with Naruto any longer, I don't have morals, if you wanted something to control, you shouldn't have pushed the buttons," The fox looked at Itachi. " Now, you listen to me vampyre, you bring Gaara back to me, and I won't pound little Sasuke into the ground,"

"You have to get rid of Orochimaru first," Itachi said shifting his feet.

"You really want to test me?" Fox asked grinning from ear to ear. Naruto lunged again, grabbing ahold of Itachi's throat. Naruto put his lips close to Itachi's ear, his hot breath running down Itachi's neck. "Not only will I make sure, you watch as I take advantage of Sasuke, I'll rip you to peices,"

"You've always been so rough," Itachi said. " I like that about you. You're something Sasuke never will be. Sasuke doesn't have the same roughness that you do Fox,"

Naruto growled, his lips brushing against Itachi's ear. " Give Gaara back to me," He demanded.

"Do you think that you scare me like this? It's a turn on," Itachi said and Naruto smirked.

"Yea? Is it a turn on when I cut you in half?" Naruto stabbed his hand through Itachi's torso. " Now, I know that this wound won't kill you, you vampyres have a knack for not dying, just like roaches. But if I start to twist my hand and pull your spine, it's gonna hurt a lot,"

Itachi licked the blood from his lips. "You think I run the clan? I just follow orders like everyone else," Itachi chuckled. " You've got to talk to Tobi if you want Gaara back without Orochimaru's head on a platter,"

Naruto pulled his hand from Itachi's chest. " Tell Tobi to meet me face to face," Naruto blinked a few times and his eyes returned to the pure blue color. "Until then, I don't face Orochimaru again,"

"You think that he's going to listen to you?" Itachi asked.

"Does he want Orochimaru dead?" Naruto stepped back, and watched the wound he had inflicted to Itachi heal.

"We all do," Itachi said wiping the blood from his chin. "Come on Naru, think," Itachi growled. "He's the one that made you the way you are, he's the one that put that seal on your stomach. Made you have that fucked up demonic side, and that small weak child. he took part of you way, perminately damaged you. You are the demon king! And he reduced you to this,"

Naruto growled, his eyes starting to turn red again. "You helped if you don't remember," Naruto's eyes flashed brightly staying blood red and glowing. "You brought him to me, you sent him after me!" Naruto lunged knocking Itachi into the wall.

"You seemed to forget," Itachi coughed. " I didn't send that snake after you, I have never like Orochimaru,"

"Then kill him yourself," Naruto growled. "You seem to forget what happens to me when Gaara's taken away from me,"

"You can't be controlled any other way," Itachi said and Naruto looked at him.

"Gaara's an innocent," Naruto growled. "Your own kind agreed that he was to dangerous! This is all your fault! I thought that I could trust you! After all me and my people did for you! You nearly killed him, just like those damned gypsy. I don't know why I ever lowered myself to the level of weak muts like vampyres,"

"He would've ended up killing you Naruto, you know that," Itachi said and Naruto grimaced. " He was violent, even towards you,"

"Shut up," Naruto turned away. "I won't speak to any of you, not until I can see Gaara again,"

With that, Naruto vanished. Itachi sighed and pulled off his tattered shirt and wiped the blood from his pale chest, then was also gone in the blood mist.

**-----------------------------------------**

_*Memory*_

_"Gaara...!" Naruto flung his head back, clawing at the bedding, Gaara bent over him, thrusting hard. "....P-please.... s-stop," _

_Gaara growled and grabbed a fistful of blond hair and pulled Naruto's face upwards towards his. He pressed their lips together, pushing his barbed tongue into Naruto's mouth._

_Naruto moaned in pain as Gaara's tongue drew blood. Naruto gripped Gaara's biceps tightly, his claws digging deep gashes into the other's flesh. "I-It h-... hurts,"_

_Gaara leaned down and licked over Naruto's neck and before bitting down hard. Naruto let out a gurgled cry and closed his eyes tightly_

_************_

_Naruto whimpered and opened his eyes, sitting at the edge of the large bed was Gaara, his head in his hands. Naruto swallowed thickly and forced himself to sit up. "Gaara," He whispered moving against Gaara's back. His lover remained still as Naruto wrapped thin smooth arms around his shoulders._

_"I'm loosing it again," Gaara finally said, putting a hand over Naruto's arm. "I'm going to end up killing you," _

_Naruto nuzzled against Gaara's neck. "We just have to keep fighting," Naruto whispered._

_"No, something has to be done," Gaara said pulling away from Naruto and stood slowly._

_"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "You've tried on your own, you can't control it," _

_"While he's still sleeping, you have to do it Naruto," Gaara said and Naruto's brow furrowed. "Don't look at me like that," _

_"I can't hurt you," Naruto whispered._

_"You have to," Gaara stepped over and cupped Naruto's face. "I know, you only love one half of me, and I don't blame you for it Naru," Gaara stroked Naruto's cheek with his thumb. "You should go to the gypsy, or even the other vampyres, they can help you," _

_"I won't do it," Naruto said. "There's no telling what could happen if we try to seal half of you away," _

_"I can't stand hurting you Naruto!" Gaara cried and Naruto flinched. "Can't you see that? After the years that we've spent together, you have to understand. I love you so much, but letting this monster inside me.... hurt you, kills me, Naru," Gaara kissed Naruto lightly, their lips just barely brushing together. "I want you to run, and keep running until you can find someone to stop me. I know you can't do it yourself," Gaara watched the horror and sadness in his lover's blue eyes. "You have to do this Naruto, it's not your fault, I love you,"_

_"Please Gaara, I-I don't care," Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck. "Please, I don't want to even think about loosing you," _

_"It's the best thing for us, please I want to spend the rest of my life with you Naru, but I can't like this," Gaara said._

_"Don't make me do this Gaara," Naruto whispered._

_"We have to," Gaara said. _

*********************

Gaara's eyes snapped open and he looked around. "Sasori," He growled.

"Didn't mean to wake you," Sasori stepped closer and Gaara slowly stood. "Were you dreaming of your fox?"

"That's none of your concern," Gaara growled.

"I suppose," Sasori smiled softly. "I have to admit I am jealous though,"

Gaara raised an invisble eyebrow. "Why?"

"You give all your love and attention to him, you barely notice me and I'm related to you by blood," Sasori stepped closer and Gaara growled in warning. "You dreamt of when you told him to nearly kill you didn't you?"

The epression on Gaara's face was a mix of surprise and anger.

"I know he always says that it's all his fault that you're the way you are, but it was you. You still had that aflicted human side of you that you got from your human mother. Made you hate the fact that half of you got off seeing your mate covered in blood and screaming in painful pleasure," Sasori said

"Shut up," Gaara growled.

"No point in denying it Gaara. You're an animal, just like the rest of us. You've got a blood lust, and you repress it, all for the sake of your lover, who I might add could take anything you threw at him. Yet, you gave it all up because you weer to attached to your human emotions. You still are," Sasori stepped closer again, Gaara bared his teeth, his body tensing. " Why would you give that up? You had a mate that you could do anything you could think of to and he would let you, but you gave that up,"

"I choose love over lust," Gaara said and Sasori laughed.

"Love? Gaara, you didn't know what the word even meant for nearly six hundred years, then with one glimps of that blond, you seemed to know it all," Sasori threw his arms out wide to elaborate. "You fought for days, just fighting for dominace over his temple like body, and when you got it, your roars of victory could be heard in every realm. Oh you marked him, I'm surprised you didn't notice the marks on his body that you put there, you made sure that no one could touch him, see any part of him without knowing who he belonged to. Gaara of the Sand! That is who you are, not this sappy human sack of flesh!" Sasori yelled and and Gaara's eyes narrowed and he lunged with a roar, hitting Sasori hard, their bodies made the sound of thunder as they hit, and Sasori was flung through the wall. Gaara growled panting hard, the room was shaking, the sound of pouring sand started to fill the air.

Gaara saw it then, flecks of light brown sand floated across his face, filling his body with a sense of extreme power. He looked at Sasori who had pulled himself from the heep of rubble and looked around.

"It seems, you've destroyed things enough to create sand Gaara," Sasori looked at Gaara. "Or perhaps your powers have grown so much that you've just attracked your weapon to you like a magnet," Sasori stood slowly, carefully. Gaara's eyes narrowed again and then he lunged, the sand that seemed to appear from thin air rushed at Sasori as well in a thick wave and crashed down loudly, echoing through the large room.

It hit Sasori and the sound of diamond hard bone breaking filled the air and Gaara grinned toothily, showing pure white pointed teeth looking down at Sasori that was crushed in a blanket of sand beneath him.

"You really shouldn't have pissed me off puppet master," Gaara growled. " I hate when you do that. I know what you're always trying to do, but I will never have any feelings besides hate for you dearest cousin," Gaara stood slowly.

"You can't get out of here, no point in trying," Sasori whispered.

"I've gotten enough of my powers back, you should've thought ahead, supressed me better," Gaara said.

The sand in the room began spinning like a tornado and lashing at the stone walls, leaving long gashes as it gained in speed and power.

The loud explosion rocked the building to the very foundation, and Gaara sprung from the large hole that gave sight to a sliver of blue and inhaled deeply the fresh air. He didn't take a second glance back to the place he'd been held. He had to find Naruto before this burst of power ran out.

He could already sense someone chasing after him, as long as he got to Naruto first, he'd be fine.

******************************************

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright. He could sense Gaara, he didn't think twice, he rushed towards Gaara full speed. Naruto didn't care how Gaara got out, or if it was a vampyre trap. He needed Gaara, to see him, to touch him, to smell him.

It didn't take long, but when Naruto saw Gaara, a cold hand wrapped around his own neck, stopping him dead.

"You are very difficult you know that Naruto," The erry voice that filled his sensitive ears made Naruto sick, and his body tense. The voice was playful, and sing-songish.

"Naruto!" Gaara roared.

"You should stay back '_sandy' _"

Gaara froze mid-step. "What are you doing Tobi? You're hurting him,"

"You can sense that?" Tobi asked and chuckled, running a sharp nail across Naruto's neck, letting blood trickle down light tan skin before the wound healed. Gaara flinched. "I'm impressed, I swear every time you two get back together, your bond grows stronger,"

Naruto shifted his feet, and grabbed the arm that was around his shoulders. "Let go,"

"That would ruin the fun," Tobi sang pulling Naruto closer.

Gaara growled and stepped closer, but stopped feeling the pressure that Tobi applied to Naruto's neck increase. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Naruto hasn't done what I asked him to do yet, so you two can't have fun together," Tobi leaned down and nipped Naruto's ear. Blush covered the blond's face and his eyes closed tightly.

"Don't!" Gaara roared and lunged, but stopped when he heard Naruto yelp. Tobi had one of Naruto's tails pulled and held tightly. Naruto's face was flushed and he looked at Gaara with shame.

"Silly little fox," Tobi cooed and Gaara's hands balled into fists.

"Let him go damn it," Gaara growled.

Tobi looked up at Gaara. "I forgot that you were even here for a moment Gaara," Tobi chuckled and petted Naruto's cheek. " Everyone else seems so drawn to your beauty Gaara, but I can never understand that, not with something like Naruto around, he's the embodyment of beauty, plus you can just feel the power leaking from him," Tobi leaned down. "I bet you can taste it too,"

Gaara lunged, aimming perfectly, his fist connected with Tobi's jaw sending the vampyre flying back. Gaara wrapped his arm around Naruto quickly and tightly. "I've got you," He whispered, but kept his eyes trained on Tobi who was already recovering from the hit.

" I'm sorry," Naruto whispered.

"It's okay," Gaara said and Naruto looked up at him.

"You two really are something," Tobi said stepping towards them, sand began to swarm around them like wasps, effectively keeping Tobi at a distance. Tobi chuckled and playfully touched the swirling sand, letting it cut his hand. "Naruto is stronger physically, he has powers unlike any other, Gaara you're very strong as well, but you have something Naruto doesn't,"

"What is that?" Gaara sneared.

"You like to kill, it's in your blood, all thanks to your father," Tobi chuckled again, watching the angusih on Gaara face. " I knew your father, Shukaku,"

"Don't speak of that bastard to me," Gaara growled.

"He's the same type of demon as Naruto you know," Tobi mused and Naruto's eyes closed tightly and his head fell against Gaara's shoulder. " You didn't know that did you? That they were actually born of the same evil millions of years ago? There were nine in total, each more powerful then the next, the more tails, the more power. Shukaku had one tail, and he passed that to you when you were born. All that evil pent up in your lithe body, just think of it. Now, something nine times as powerful, you're holding it, holding him, pressed so tightly to your chest," Tobi smiled behind his mask.

Gaara looked down at Naruto. " Naruto.... is this true?" Gaara asked.

Naruto fisted Gaara's tattered shirt. "... yes,"

"Such an honest little monster isn't he?" Tobi chuckled and put his index finger to his chin. "Then again, now that I think about it, something as powerful as a the nine tailed fox demon has no worries, he can lie all he wants or be as honest as he wants, and there's no way to punish him for it even if you wanted to.... Well, there's always going through you Gaara,"

Gaara growled and held Naruto closer.

"You must feel privilaged and inpowered, to be able to dominate someone that powerful so easily. That he bends to your every word. That he is so vunerable to you Gaara," Tobi continued.

"I didn't know what to do," Naruto whispered. "I didn't want to force memories on you Gaara," Naruto looked up at Gaara, but the red head's green eyes were filled with hate, and focused on Tobi. "I wanted you to remember that you loved me, just like every time before,"

"I understand that now Naru," Gaara said. "My memories have been coming back to me slowly for days," Gaara glanced down at Naruto for a second, his eyes softened. "Don't hold back, if you do, we will have find each other all over again. I don't want to be apart from you again Naruto, don't hold back,"

"Ga-.... Gaara," Naruto's brow furrowed.

"Don't worry, I'll be at your side, just like you were for me," Gaara kissed Naruto's brow, then pulled away. "Let go Naruto,"

"He's not goi-"

Naruto threw his head back and roared, a large explosion filled the air with dust and smoke. Gaara shielded his face with his arms skidding back from the shear force of the backlash.

The second roar that filled the air was painful, it made Gaara's ears bleed, and he clapped his hands over them, dropping to his knees and gritted his teeth. His body shivered with the extra power that flowed from Naruto and into him. Gaara's eyes began to glow and he could feel his body shifting, he looked up.

Gaara remembered seeing Naruto like this only twice, the first time that he had died, and when they had first battled against each other.

Naruto's body was a dark blood red color, it looked like fur, but it was pulsing and glowing. His body was roughly the size of a man, but in the shape between fox and human, nine tails whiping around violently. lacerating the ground like deep claw gashes that hissed as they burned. His eyes were glowing brightly. As he stood on all fours, a sound between a growl and a hiss past his jaw.

Tobi chuckled. "Truly beautiful, but you're fighting the wrong person fox,"

Gaara stood slowly, watching Naruto circle Tobi. "Don't worry, he'll be going after Orochimaru as soon as he's done with you,"

Naruto growled, his claws digging into the dirt, then he lunged. Gaara closed his eyes, he didn't need to watch to know what happened. Tobi was dead, with only one bite from Naruto's powerful jaws. The sickening crunch of bone echoed unnaturally loud in the area, then came the sucking sound of limbs being pulled from socets.

Gaara opened his eyes then. "Naruto!" He said.

Naruto gave one final shake of his head and tore Tobi's right arm from the remains of his torso. Naruto spat out the limb like it was rotten and closed his eyes, lowering his head. Gaara walked to him, not caring about the pain he'd be in from touching Naruto in this form. He put his hand on Naruto's head, watching his own skin burn away, then quickly heal thanks to Naruto's powers. Naruto's body slipped from the fox form to human, and he stood slowly and wrapped blood soaked arms around Gaara's shoulders and rested his head on Gaara's chest.

"Only one thing stands in our way of being together forever Nar-"

Naruto's eyes opened wide and he looked up at Gaara, and saw the thin line of thick blood slid down Gaara's chin.

"Ga-Gaara!!" Naruto screamed as Gaara went limp against him. Naruto dropped to his knees under the weight of Gaara's body. Gaara's eyes were wide open and dull. "Gaara!!!"

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Eight**

Tee Hee! I'm out of my writer's block hole of doom! So to celebrate, I decided to leave you hanging =P Oh my God! I'm gonna turn 18 on June 25th! I feel old! Lol jk jk. I'm uber excited about it too I'm gonna be in New Orleans, best place ever! Just because I love ghost stories and vampires, and voodoo and I like to visit the grave yards and haunted houses and stuff because I'm an uber nerd! ^_^. Anyways I wanted to ask how many of you are fans of the Twilight Series and how mad would I make you if I turned Edward and a few other guys in the series gay? Because I'm gonna, it's not the speical project I was talking about though, but it's one of the stories I have been wanting to do a fan fic with, and I have a friend who's crazy about Twilight and she said she'd kill me if I turned Edward gay, but I'm gonna do it anyways. I just wanted to know how many of you would be angry if I did? Because I think Edward is gay, you can't be that good looking (according to the book) and be straight! It's against the laws of nature. Anyways Gotta go, I haven't slept and it's now almost 8 am and I've been up for 34 hours now I think, so I'm gonna lay in bed and stare at the ceiling, possibly think of fan fics.

Thanks For Reading, Please Review and Comment

ConstantSnow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning:** This story is mature, please read with caution

**Disclaimer:** I don' own Naruto.

**Chapter Nine**

Please Enjoy

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto watched blood pool around him as it poured from Gaara's chest. "N-no... Gaara," Naruto pleaded pressing his hand on the wound, but it went all the way through Gaara's body, effectively creating two gaping wounds from which blood poured.

The sound of a hissing laugh made Naruto's blue eyes dart upward. "Oops, I made it to shallow," Orochimaru looked at his blood covered hand and sighed. "I meant to cut through all the way into your chest. Maybe Gaara sensed it, his body became as solid as stone about half way through,"

Naruto looked down at Gaara and ran his fingers over Gaara's jawline, already his pale skin was cold to the touch, and his green eyes were long clouded and vacant with death. "Why did you do this?"

"To see your face," Orochimaru chuckled, and stepped closer. The hair on the back of Naruto's neck stood on end and he growled.

"Stay away from him," Naruto held Gaara's body tighter.

"But he's already dead, shouldn't you be worried more about yourself?" Orochimaru asked and Naruto growled.

"I know what kind of monster you are," Naruto laid Gaara down carefully and stood, his body was shaking, but it wasn't out of fear, but pure hate. His body was already starting to change. His eyes turned bright red, his ears bending back, his tails lashing the ground. Naruto roared and his body ripped it seemed, turning into the fox humanoid, but with a pure white skeleton over his form like armor.

"Oh dear," Orochimaru chuckled, but when Naruto vanished in a flash the smirk left his snake like features.

Another heart stopping roar, Naruto appeared behind Orochimaru and he swung a clawed hand down across Orochimaru's back, splashing dark blood in the air. Naruto brought his other hand down quickly, cutting again in to Orochimaru's back. Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around Orochimaru's torso, burning his skin. Naruto opened his mouth wide and bit down on the side of Orochimaru's neck and tore. Orochimaru screamed, and fell, but Naruto didn't stop tearing at the limp body burned beneath him.

"Naruto!"

Naruto's ears perked up and he lifted his head, Hinata stood next to Gaara's body, Naruto growled and rushed towards her, but she held up her hands, and Naruto hit a blue wall. His teeth snapped at the wall, but it simply bent at the pressure, holding firm.

"It's okay," Hinata said softly. "I'm not going to hurt him," She assured. "We need to bury him Naruto,"

Naruto's ears perked again and he looked down at Gaara's body.

"If we don't bury him soon, he won't be reincarnated," Hinata said and Naruto whined "Come on now, please come back Naruto,"

Naruto's jaw clenched and he shivered and returned to human form. "How long has it been?" Naruto asked as Hinata lowered the barrier.

"You've been, mangling," Hinata glanced at the pile of flesh that had once been Orochimaru. ".... it for over an hour,"

Naruto closed his eyes then walked to Gaara's body and lifted it from the ground, holding it carefully and closely to his chest. Naruto walked slowly through the area, to a nice place under a tree. He knelt down and laid Gaara down, putting Gaara's hands to his sides. "This is the seventh time I've had to do this," He said waving his hand, a body size hole formed in the ground and Naruto carefully laid Gaara into it.

"I know," Hinata said folding her hands in prayer, bowing her head and closing her light lavender eyes.

"If it for a change, could just be me," Naruto whispered running his fingers over Gaara's cheek.

"You know you cannot die," Hinata said soothingly and Naruto gave a sad smile.

" Yes, I am aware," Naruto said waving his hand again, letting the dirt slowly cover Gaara's body, and it felt like he was being covered in dirt as well, crushing his chest.

"We will keep our eyes out for him," Hinata said. "He should be born within four years,"

"I know," Naruto closed his eyes, his face distorted with pain and sadness. Naruto's bottom lip quivered. "I should return to my home, me being here causes to much trouble,"

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked. "If you live with me, or perhaps another gypsy, we will be able to use the over flowing powers within you for good, take them from your body, into ours," She explained and Naruto looked at her. "Perhaps now you should just stay here,"

"I don't know if it's a good idea.... I think I should stay away from Gaara," Naruto struggled to swallow the large lump in his throat. "If he lives with vampyre, then he will be fine,"

"But he won't be with vampyre. We would never allow Gaara back with vampyre, the lives of thousands of people are more important then Gaara's," Hinata said. "If he looses control of himself, we will have to kill him, and you would feel that feeling. The pain, you'd know, even if you weren't there,"

Naruto nodded slowly and turned to Hinata. "We should go," Naruto looked at the slight mound of dirt where he had just laid Gaara to rest. Already grass was covering it, no doubt from the plants taking the remains of power that lingered in Gaara's body.

"Yes," Hinata put her hand on Naruto's arm and lead him away from the area quickly.

Naruto glanced back and sighed closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Gaara," He whispered.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto sat on the roof of a skyscraper, watching the city teaming with life beneath him, his bright blue eyes glazed over as he sat deep in thought.

"If you keep acting like this, I'll be positive you're trying to get caught," Hinata carefully sat on the edge of the building next to the fox demon.

"No one can see me up here," Naruto said glancing at Hinata.

"It is still a long time until Gaara is reincarnated. He wouldn't want you sulking in the night. You belong with the sun Naruto," Hinata said and Naruto exhaled through his nose and clenched his jaw.

"I'm not sulking," Naruto said, "I just couldn't sleep,"

"Maybe you could help me with one of my charges then," Hinata suggested. "This woman I'm supposed to be guiding, she's still lost and I can't get through to her. I think perhaps she could use a little extra help,"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Naruto asked.

"You're smarter then you look," Hinata said and Naruto looked at her. "Come on, just a little push in the right direction from you might be what she needs to come into her powers and find the right path,"

"Alright, tell me what I'm supposed to do," Naruto said and Hinata smiled softly.

**--------------------------------------------------**

Naruto shivered, though he wasn't truly cold, he shook his body, making his fur lay flatter, the motion was ineffective, however. He sat on his haunches outside a small looking vet clinic in a small town.

Inside was a woman, a charge of Hinata that she asked him to help find her path.

Naruto could see her form from behind the curtains that were tightly closed, she was talking on the phone, with who, Naruto wasn't paying attention too, even though her could hear the voice of a man older then her.

Naruto huffed as he stood, stretching slowly then trotted across the two lane high way and onto the porch of the clinic, and scratched at the door as the woman hung up the phone. He waited a few moments, then the door opened. A blond woman who looked to be in her mid thirties opened the door and looked down.

"Oh... my god," She knelt down and Naruto whined and carefully stepped back before sitting. "Where did you come from?" The woman asked, her eyes on Naruto's tails which were carefully swaying behind him. Naruto allowed her to pick him up, and take him into her home/clinic and close the door, after all he could leave when ever he felt like it. "What are you?" She asked setting Naruto on the table, he sat, letting her stare into his light red eyes in wonder.

**------------**

For hours the blond woman watched, just sat watching Naruto, so he hopped off the table, and began searching around her home, trying to figure out more about this blond woman. He could tell she had had a younger brother, and at one point a mate who Naruto could tell had died. This woman was from gypsies, but didn't know it, Naruto could see the powers flowing in her, the ability for her hands to be healing, or deadly.

Naruto walked over to the woman and examined her closely, circling the rolling chair where she sat and finally, satisfied with his answers went to sit by the fire that crackled contently in the stone fire place at the far end of the room. Naruto watched with wide eyes as the woman's eyes closed and she fell asleep, then he allowed his own eyes to close, but he didn't sleep, he just laid, thinking of Gaara, knowing he'd be waiting many years before seeing his lover again.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Chapter Nine.**

Yes that's right, finally chapter nine has come, but this is not the end of Demonology, there is still more to the story, so keep your eyes wide for the next chapter. Sorry that this chapter is so damn short, but I promise that the next one will be longer, and better.

Thanks for Reading, Please Review and Comment

ConstantSnow


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Ten**

**Please Enjoy**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto cocked his head as he sat perched on a tall brick wall outside a high school, watching the students rushing out. His tails were wagging wildly as he saw the red head he'd been waiting for. His heart was fluttering like crazy.

Gaara looked just the same only his hair was longer and wilder. Naruto jumped off the wall and followed the red head down the street, Gaara walked with a few friends, talking and making plans about the weekend. When Gaara parted ways with his friends Naruto took a deep breath and grinned for a second before he started running, knocking into the red head.

"Hey!" Gaara grabbed Naruto's shirt as he stumbled, dragging Naruto down on top of him.

Naruto blushed looking down at Gaara who was staring at him wide eyed.

"You're the guy who's been following me," Gaara flipped them over so Naruto was pinned to the ground. "What do you want with me?"

Naruto grinned. "Wanna see something magic?" He asked playfully and Gaara stared down at the blond like he was crazy.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked.

"I've been waiting sixty years for you to come back Gaara," Naruto said reaching up and put his hand on Gaara's cheek.

"Are you off your meds or something kid?" Gaara asked pulling away and standing.

"I'm perfectly sane," Naruto said following Gaara down the street.

"Why are you following me?" Gaara asked.

"Its a long story," Naruto said.

"Go away," Gaara said.

"You'll change your mind," Naruto said. "You did last time, and the time before that,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gaara asked turning to look at Naruto.

"I'm going to tell you a story," Naruto said seriously and Gaara's brow furrowed. "Will you listen without stopping me or asking questions in the middle?"

"I don't know about not asking questions. I'm very curious," Gaara said and Naruto smiled.

"I forgot about that," Naruto said. "Come with me," He said holding out his hand.

"I can follow just fine," Gaara said.

"Never been one for public displays of affection," Naruto said smiling again.

Gaara frowned. "You really are crazy aren't you?" He asked, but followed Naruto down the street.

"I'm not mental," Naruto said turning to look at Gaara for a moment before walking into a small coffee shop. Gaara hesitated at the door, watching the blond walk to a table in the corner where a very thick old looking book was set along with two cups of coffee.

"You didn't tell me your name," Gaara said sitting across from Naruto.

"Naruto," The blond said and picked up his sweetened coffee and took a small drink.

"Okay... Naruto," Gaara looked at the coffee set in front of him, black with a little sugar in it.

"It's the way you like it," Naruto said and Gaara looked up at him. "I guess I should tell you that story now,"

Gaara looked at the book and carefully picked it up. "What is this?"

"A book on demonology," Naruto said. Gaara opened it carefully and began flipping through the pages, deep in thought. "I promised you a story," Naruto took another drink of coffee and sighed.

Gaara looked up at him, setting the book down. "I'm listening,"

"A long time ago there was a man who had a lover," Naruto started. "And there were many people who didn't want them to be together. So those people would try everything to pull the lovers apart. They took rash actions, and killed the man's lover," Naruto looked at Gaara who was staring at him in confusion.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Gaara asked.

"I was that man," Naruto said. "And you were my lover,"

Gaara stared at Naruto for a long while before he started laughing. "You're joking right?" He asked and Naruto shook his head. "You don't look more then a seventeen, and I don't believe in reincarnation,"

Naruto sighed. "I'm a demon," He said. "And you're a dhampire, a child born from a gypsy mother and a demonic father. And for hundreds of years we've been struggling to be together. Seventy nine years ago you were killed by a demon named Orochimaru, and I've been waiting for you to come back since,"

"You really are out of your mind," Gaara said and stood.

"Part of you wants to believe me," Naruto said.

"No, you're insane and you'd better stop following me," Gaara said.

"Take the book with you," Naruto said looking down at his coffee. "You've always liked to learn,"

Gaara looked down at the book then back at Naruto.

"It's yours anyways," Naruto said.

Gaara picked the book up and left. Naruto closed his eyes and and bit his bottom lip.

********************************************

Gaara opened the door to his house and sighed as all the lights in the house were off except for one. He put the small book in the pocket of his coat and walked into the front room of the house.

"Father?" Gaara asked and shivered seeing his father sitting on the couch. " Father,"

"Where have you been?"

Gaara shivered staring at his father. " I had to stay after school. I told you this morning remember?" Gaara tried to keep his voice even but it didn't matter, even if he had told the truth, his father wouldn't care.

Shukaku stood slowly and Gaara stepped back. " Don't be a smart ass Gaara, it'll get you no where," Shukaku grabbed Gaara's jacket. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere, I just walked home instead of taking the bus," Gaara said.

Shukaku chuckled and pushed Gaara back against the wall. "Go to your room," He ordered.

Gaara closed his eyes to keep himself from lashing out, knowing that it'd only get him a new black eye to sport tomorrow at school. "Yes father," Gaara said and pushed himself off the wall and went into his room and closed the door. He pulled the small book from his pocket and opened it as he sat on his bed.

**************************************

Naruto sat outside Gaara's house, watching the light that was in the second story window. Naruto yawned sitting back on his haunches, his tails swinging back and forth slowly. Bright blue eyes opened wide and ears perked as he listened to the sound of Gaara's breathing as it floated from the open window.

Naruto shivered and jumped into the window silently. He sat on the window sill and watched Gaara sleep. Naruto noticed the book resting on Gaara's chest, more then half way through already. Naruto shifted into human form and walked to the side of Gaara's bed and looked down at the red head.

"I'm so sorry that you're new life is this way," Naruto said placing his hand on Gaara's cheek.

Gaara grabbed Naruto's wrist and opened his green eyes to look up into blue eyes. "Y'know Naru, sixty years is a long time to wait for someone. How did you know if I'd even come back? What if I wanted to pass on, choose to remain in heaven?" He sat up slowly.

"Because I knew you'd never leave me," Naruto said.

"How did you know I'd read the book?" Gaara asked.

"Because, I have given it to you in every life, and you've always loved it," Naruto inhaled shakily.

Gaara pulled Naruto down and pressed his lips against the blond's. Naruto moaned against Gaara's lips and closed his eyes. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's and pulled away. " The memories came flooding back, and I didn't know where to find you, and I couldn't sneak out of the house,"

Naruto chuckled and cupped Gaara's face. "You don't have to sneak out, and you didn't have to do anything," Naruto said. "Did you really think I'd ever leave you alone long? If you forgot I have been following you for a few months,"

"Why did you wait so damn long?" Gaara asked.

"Because, I didn't want to confuse you so much," Naruto said and Gaara snorted.

"Confuse me? I don't think it'd matter how long you waited. Telling someone what you did is going confuse them," Gaara said and pressed his lips to Naruto's.

"We don't have to wait any more," Naruto said pulling Gaara off the bed. "Come on, let's go," He pulled Gaara to the window.

"I can't just leave Naru," Gaara said and Naruto looked at him.

"Of course you can," Naruto said smiling. "I have a place for us, it's just the right size and no one will ever bother us," He started to pull Gaara towards the window again.

"No, Naruto. I have a life here. I can't just leave it," Gaara said and Naruto looked at him, his fox ears dropping.

"W-why not? You aren't happy here," Naruto said.

"Not at home no, I'm very unhappy," Gaara said.

"Then there's no reason to stay," Naruto said.

"I have friends and other people at school that care about what happens to me. If I just vanished a lot of them would miss me," Gaara said and Naruto bit his bottom lip.

"But Gaara," Naruto face distorted in confusion and hurt and Gaara cupped his face.

"Even for someone who's been alive for a long time, you've got a lot to learn Naruto," Gaara said.

"Why do you want to stay here if you're so unhappy?" Naruto asked.

"I already told you," Gaara said and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I'm human,"

"No you're not," Naruto said. "Just because you live a human life, doesn't make you human,"

" I don't have control of my powers and for the past seventeen years I've been treated as a human," Gaara said. "I'm used to this life,"

"But it's not you," Naruto said. "You're a dhampire, you belong w-with me, not here pretending to be human Gaara,"

Gaara sighed and kissed Naruto's forehead again. " Relax Naru," He said pulling Naruto against him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and closed his eyes. "I didn't think you'd want to stay. I don't want you to stay here,"

"It's alright Naruto," Gaara said. "Just come lay down, you look exhausted,"

"No, I'm okay," Naruto said but let Gaara pull him towards the bed. They laid down and Naruto curled against Gaara's side tightly.

"I've only got a semester of school left. It's almost over too so just hang on until then alright," Gaara ran his fingers through Naruto's hair slowly.

*********************************************

The door to Gaara's room slammed against the wall as it was pushed open.

Naruto and Gaara both jumped and looked up.

"Well well well long time no see fox,"

The hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stood on end and he looked up at Gaara's father.

"Shukaku," Naruto said. "You shouldn't be possessing humans, it's against our laws,"

"Those laws haven't been enforced for years," Shukaku said grinning. "Besides are you going to stop me? You're so weak y'know, and your taste in mates has always been so.... silly," Shukaku looked at Gaara. "Someone like my son, why go for the half breed when you can have the pure blood?" Shukaku held his arms out, showing himself off.

"If you've forgotten Shukaku, you don't have a body anymore. And I can't mate with a human, you know that," Naruto said standing slowly.

"This sack of flesh can handle my spirit in it, I'm sure it can handle fucking you," Shukaku said stepping towards Naruto.

"Don't touch him!" Gaara snapped getting up quickly and standing between Shukaku and Naruto.

Shukaku laughed. "Standing up to me without your powers? How very stupid Gaara," Shukaku grinned but Gaara stood his ground.

"Touch my mate and I'll kill you,"

"Kill me? I'm in a human body, sure the human will die, but I will just go to another host. And the humans will know you killed me, and they will come after you like there's no tomorrow," Shukaku said.

"What are humans going to do?" Gaara asked. "I'm already linking with Naruto again, by the time humans figure out I killed your host, it'll be to late,"

"Gaara, don't," Naruto said grabbing Gaara's hand. "Come on,"

"You can't just leave," Shukaku said and Naruto looked at him.

"Watch me Shukaku. You've got no power to stop me. Just because you can body hop, doesn't mean a damn thing. Your spirit isn't enough to stand being in my body. It's spit you out," Naruto said.

"Who says I need to be in your body?" Shukaku said

Naruto's eyes went wide and he pulled Gaara away hard, throwing him against the wall as Shukaku's spirit went from the human's body and hit his like a train.

"Naruto!" Gaara had to shield his eyes from the bright flash of red and yellow light.

Gaara moved his arms to look and see, the human man that Shukaku had been possessing was laying face first on the ground, his breathing deep and even like he was sleeping. Gaara looked at Naruto who was standing in front of him, facing him.

"Naruto?" Gaara stepped towards him and the blond looked at him.

A thin trail of blood ran down the right corner of Naruto's mouth, his eyes were flashing brightly, the left blue and red, the right yellow and blue. Naruto's hair was standing up and wild, the whisker marks on his cheeks were wider and darker and his tails were mixing between the dark reddish brown color and sandy brown.

"Look what you did now fox, rather silly of you. I can't fuck you if I'm stuck in your body," Shukaku's voice said from Naruto's lips.

"I couldn't let you infect Gaara, if you did, he'd loose himself like he did all those years ago. I won't let that happen again," Naruto said.

"Yes, but your body hasn't rejected me yet, still weak from letting Gaara take so much of your power, what are you going to do for the time being? Just let me hang out in your body? It should be rather interesting," Shukaku chuckled and Naruto's right hand moved up and grabbed his own neck.

Naruto gagged and his left hand grabbed his right wrist. "What are you doing you crazy fucker? If you choke me, you pass out too," Naruto hissed.

Gaara gritted his teeth and rushed forward.

"Don't take another step," Shukaku ordered and Gaara froze. " You see, I can deal with choking myself unconsious because it makes Gaara suffer, and you know how much I love to make my son suffer. Call it tough love," Shukaku chuckled and Gaara growled.

"Fucking bastard," Gaara said.

"Don't Gaara. He'll just enjoy it more," Naruto closed his left eye but his right seemed to be full of amusement.

"Is this why you wanted to leave Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"One of the reasons," Naruto said.

"Usually when you two get together, I'm no longer in the picture, I get tired of waiting for him, so I let my host die and I move on to more entertaining things. But on the rare occassion that I am around, I love to play little games with him. It's only happened twice, but it's been worth it," Shukaku petted Naruto's cheek and Gaara's eyes narrowed. "You see, we're born of the same thing, the same almighty evil and there's something that connects us in a way no two other beings can be connected. More so then lovers," Shukaku chuckled. "It's just to bad that he got me stuck in his own body instead of yours, it's more fun when I take over your body,"

" Shut the hell up Shukaku," Naruto hissed.

"Now now, we're going to be sharing a body until you can force me out, so until then, why don't we play nice," Shukaku said.

"No," Naruto replied quickly. "This is my body and even weakened I'm stronger then you," Naruto's breath hitched and he closed his eyes tightly.

"Naruto?" Gaara rushed forward and grabbed Naruto as he started to fall forward. "Naruto?!"

"I'm alright," Naruto said putting his hands on Gaara's shoulders to sit himself up.

"You shouldn't have done that," Gaara said.

"I'm fine. Within twenty hours, if I sleep, I can get rid of Shukaku," Naruto said.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked and Naruto nodded. "Alright," Gaara lifted Naruto off the floor and set him on the bed then sighed. "You seem to know what you're doing,"

"It's not like it's the first time someone has tried to take over my body," Naruto said putting his hands on his stomach.

"Really?" Gaara asked.

"I'm the most powerful demon alive Gaara, of course people would try to control me in any way they can. Most beings souls or spirits can't last more then a few hours before my powers tear then to shreds or the souls escape instead of risking being consumed by my body,"

"Seriously? That sounds kinda gross," Gaara said and Naruto smiled.

"You've got a lot of history to catch up on Gaara. The book I gave you was only to get your memories from your last two lives," Naruto said.

"Well we'll have plenty of time to get the rest of my lives into the mix," Gaara said. "But for now, you need to rest and I have to get to school,"

"Do you have too? You're smarter then any of those human teachers. You've got two and a half lifetimes worth of information in your mind now," Naruto said.

"Yes, I still have to go Naruto," Gaara leaned down and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Get some rest,"

"I will," Naruto said. "Please be very careful,"

"I will be," Gaara said.

Naruto closed his eyes and shivered.

*******************************************************************

Gaara sighed, his cheek on his fist as he tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but his mind was three miles away, at Naruto sleeping at his house, trying to get rid of the spirit of his crazed father.

"Hey Gaara, are you alright?" Kiba asked and Gaara looked at him.

"You're the most annoying gypsy in the world," Gaara said.

"Huh?" Kiba stared for a while with his mouth open, but recovered. "How did you.... where's Naruto?"

"Resting," Gaara said.

Kiba snikered. "I take it you got your memories back and fucked till morning right?" Kiba asked egerly and Gaara glared at him. "I guess not,"

"Shukaku tried to possess me, got stuck in Naruto's body instead," Gaara said bitterly.

"Ohhh," Kiba hollowed his cheeks and then exhaled dramatically, getting a glare from the teacher. "Well, it's no big deal, Naruto should have that taken care of in a few hours,"

"I know," Gaara said drumming the fingers of his other hand on the desk. "He asked me to leave with him and I didn't. Now he's suffering because of me,"

Kiba made a face that Gaara raised an eyebrow at. "Well.... suffering might not be the best word for it," Kiba said.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"Shukaku's a freak, if anything he's trying to do perverted things with Naruto's body while he has the chance. It's not quite as drastic as him having sex with Naruto, seeing as they are stuck in one body, but if Shukaku can get control of part of Naruto's body then, well you can use your imagination," Kiba said and looked at Gaara.

Gaara growled. "You're kidding right?" He asked.

"Yes?" Kiba laughed nervously.

"Fuck," Gaara hissed.

"It's not a big deal, Shukaku won't get far, after all Naruto's still dominate in the body, he'll stop Shukaku," Kiba said.

"I don't care," Gaara growled.

" I should've kept my mouth shut," Kiba said.

"You should," Gaara said looking up at the clock.

"Uh Gaara," Kiba said a few minutes later.

"What?" Gaara asked.

Kiba looked at him as the bell rang. "I was just joking,"

"You little shit!" Gaara jumped out of his seat and chased Kiba from the class. Kiba jumped over a bike rack as they got outside, but ran into someone knocking them both over. Gaara skidded to a stop.

"Naruto!" Kiba cried sitting up.

"Hi," Naruto said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked helping Naruto to his feet.

"Yea why?" Naruto asked and looked at Kiba who was grinning. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing," Kiba said.

Naruto looked at Gaara and smiled. "You should know by now Kiba's just a big goof ball and everything he says should be taken with a grain of salt,"

"Hey! You're the same way buddy," Kiba said.

"Not even close," Gaara said pulling Naruto towards the entrance of the school.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"I forgot my stuff in class. I was to busy chasing Kiba," Gaara said.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked. "Something about Shukaku?"

"Duh,"

Naruto chuckled. "Shukaku can't really hurt me. You saw the most damage he could do to me last night, and that only lasted a few minutes. Besides my body kicked him out already. Right now he's floating around somewhere in the demon world until he gets his strength back, and it won't be for a while. I made sure of it,"

Gaara looked at Naruto as he sat on a desk.

"What?" Naruto asked smiling.

Gaara walked over to Naruto and kissed him passionately. Naruto kissed back, closing his eyes and putting his arms around Gaara's shoulders.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 10**

I hope you like it. It's kinda confusing, but I hope not. I hope that you like it.

Please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter of the story. So I want to thank everyone ahead of time for sticking around and reading this story, and I hope that you've all enjoyed it.

**Warning:** This chapter contains strong sexual content, and is not for underaged readers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Eleven**

Please Enjoy

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Gaara sat on his bed, staring at Naruto who was standing at the closet, trying to find clothes to wear. Naruto's tails were hanging low, swaying slightly with the light swing of Naruto's hips as he hummed softly. Gaara bit his bottom lip and his eyes narrowed with lust as he looked over the sun kissed skin of Naruto's back.

Gaara stood slowly and went over to Naruto, putting his hands on Naruto's slim waist and leaned down, sucking on the side of Naruto's neck.

Naruto moaned. "What are you doing Gaara?" He asked closing his eyes.

"I can't take it anymore," Gaara said running a hand over Naruto's hip then down. "I'm going crazy, I want you," Gaara licked across Naruto's shoulder.

"We shouldn't," Naruto said.

"Why?" Gaara rolled his hips forward and Naruto moaned again.

"You're not ready," Naruto said.

"The hell I'm not," Gaara growled and bit on Naruto's shoulder lightly. "Don't tell me you can wait any longer either," Gaara ran his fingers over Naruto's quickly hardening erection. "You've been waiting just as long as I have for this," Gaara said huskily.

"But Gaara, you're barely an adult," Naruto said.

"I know what I'm doing," Gaara blew softly on Naruto's right ear and it twitched, making Naruto shiver. "I remember doing it with you, the way you feel and I want to feel that again" Gaara said turning Naruto to face him. They kissed passionately tongues swirling around each other, Naruto moaned, saliva running down the corner of his mouth.

Gaara growled and pinned Naruto to the wall, lifting Naruto up and slender legs wrapped around his waist. Gaara rolled his hips up and Naruto leaned his head back and moaned.

"I _need_ you," Gaara said his hot breath rolling against Naruto's neck.

Naruto put his hands on Gaara's shoulders and looked at him. Blue eyes were glazed with passion as they stared down into green ones that were glazed with the same. " I need you too," Naruto said.

Gaara pressed his lips against Naruto's again, and moved to the bed where he laid Naruto down then pulled his own clothes off quickly before moving against Naruto, needing the skin on skin contact that they hadn't had in so many years. Naruto purred as Gaara kissed all of the skin he could, his hands roaming over Naruto's sun kissed skin. Naruto arched into Gaara's touches, tangling his hands in to Gaara's wild red locks as Gaara kissed and licked down Naruto's bare skin.

Naruto moaned, arching off the bed as Gaara swallowed his pulsing erection. "Gaara!" He said breathlessly, pushing the balls of his feet in to the bed, his toes curling in the sheets. Gaara swallowed and Naruto's breath hitched. Gaara pulled his mouth away only long enough to lick his fingers, and moved them to Naruto's puckered hole. Gaara hummed around Naruto's cock as he slid his first finger into Naruto.

Naruto gasped, his eyes closing and his wet lips parting. Gaara moved his finger in and out slowly, then added a second. Naruto whined, but he quickly died out when Gaara swallowed around his cock.

" G-Gaara.... I'll cum if you.... keep ah.... that up," Naruto said then cried out when Gaara grazed his prostate.

"You can cum as much as you want Naruto," Gaara said adding his third finger, watching Naruto's beautiful face distort in pleasured pain and his body moved back against his fingers.

" I wanna.... together," Naruto breathed, looking down at Gaara with watery eyes. Gaara's cock twitched, pre-cum sliding down the shaft. He moved his fingers for a little longer, grazing Naruto's prostate twice more, before smearing his pre-cum over his own cock and moving over Naruto.

Naruto leaned up and pressed his lips against Gaara's, and they kissed heatedly until Gaara pushed himself in to Naruto who arched his back off the bed, his head leaning back and he gave a soft cry. Gaara sucked on Naruto's exposed neck, putting a hand on Naruto's hip, the other on the side of Naruto's neck. Naruto gave a shaking moan, and Gaara started moving, slow, deep and hard, wanting to feel as much as Naruto as he could.

Their breathing became heavy panting and the sound of skin hitting and moans and groans of pleasure filled the hot air of the room. They kissed as much of each others body as they could, not wanting to separate from the intimate connection they had.

Gaara's eyes flashed yellow and he felt power surge through him, he moaned loudly. Naruto's eyes flashed red at the same moment, and he moaned. Their tongues clashed together. Gaara began thrusting faster, wanting the thrill of releasing in his mate and his hand snaked between his and Naruto's sweat covered bodies to find Naruto's twitching cock and wrap around it.

" Ahh! G-Gaara," Naruto breathed and their lips crashed together again. Naruto's nails dug into the blades of Gaara's shoulders his petit frame began to shake.

"Naruto," Gaara growled in pleasure and bit down on Naruto's neck. Naruto cried out as he came, pushing himself back on Gaara's cock. Gaara growled again, tightening his grip on Naruto's hip and his bit on Naruto's neck as he came as well, filling Naruto.

They fell together on the bed, and Gaara released the bite on Naruto's neck, licking the blood that trickled there. Naruto moaned and turned his head slightly to look at Gaara. He smiled, reaching a shaking hand up to brush red hair from Gaara's eyes. "You're back my mate," Naruto said looking at the yellow glow in Gaara's green eyes.

Gaara kissed Naruto, wrapping his arms around slender shoulders and rolled them over so Naruto was laying on top of him. He ran his fingers over Naruto's flushed cheeks, examining him like he was a rare beautiful gem. "I love you," Gaara said.

Naruto purred contently. "I love you too," Naruto said and rested his head under Gaara's chin. His fox tails wrapping around them like a blanket.

*******************************************

"You're glowing again Gaara," Kiba sang, grinning toothily.

Gaara glared at Kiba, his eyes flashing dangerously, but that only made Kiba laugh. "You are the most annoying friend in the world,"

Kiba beamed. "But I'm still you're friend,"

Gaara rolled his eyes. " It's unfortunate,"

Kiba chuckled and looked over his shoulder at Naruto who was sitting in a tree. "So, where are you two going to go from here?" He asked and Gaara looked at him. "Is it back to the demon realm to fix Naruto's kingdom, or are you just going to stay here?"

"We're staying here," Naruto had jumped from the tree over to where the other two were talking. "The kingdom has moved on, it no longer needs me,"

Gaara pulled Naruto against him, nuzzling into Naruto's neck and Kiba laughed.

"Still haven't gotten enough?" Kiba asked. "You've been doing it like wild animals for at least three months,"

Naruto blushed.

"We've been apart a long time," Gaara said licking Naruto's neck. "We've a lot to catch up on,"

Kiba snorted. "I don't know about you, but I think you're gonna break Naruto,"

"He is not!" Naruto defended. " I like when he's like this," He added quietly, his blush running down his neck.

Gaara grinned and licked Naruto's neck again.

"Alright then," Kiba cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go," He pointed behind him to make his point "And you two should go back to your place before you start doing it right here,"

Gaara smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek. They watched as Kiba left, then made their way back to their house.

Gaara pushed Naruto back onto the bed and moved over him.

"Wait a second," Naruto said putting his hands on Gaara's chest.

Gaara frowned. "What?"

"I love you," Naruto said.

"I love you too," Gaara went to kiss Naruto, but Naruto stopped him. "What? I'm going to explode," He said with a husky growl.

"I have to tell you something," Naruto said with a whine.

"Don't whine, it'll turn me on more," Gaara warned. Naruto blushed.

"I want to move," Naruto said.

"Okay," Gaara said. "Where?"

"With Hinata and the others back to the land of the gypsy. They can't stay with humans any longer. And I think it would be a good place for us," Naruto said.

Gaara hummed as he thought, looking at Naruto's hopeful expression. "I don't see why not," He said and Naruto kissed him. He growled and rolled them over so he was on top of Naruto and ripped open Naruto's shirt.

"Not done yet," Naruto said covering Gaara's mouth with his hand. Gaara looked him in the eyes then licked between Naruto's fingers, making the fox moan. "W-we would have t-to move at the end of the week,"

Gaara sucked on the side of Naruto's index finger. "Alight," He said and licked the top of Naruto's hand.

"W-we'll have to live with them for at l-least eighty years," Naruto closed his eyes. "Once you move in to the village... ah," Gaara had moved to suck on Naruto's neck. "You have to live... t-ah the average human life span,"

"Alright," Gaara said reaching down and undoing Naruto's shorts and pulling them off. "Stop talking already, I said yes. You know I'll follow you anywhere," Gaara leaned moved up so he was looking into Naruto's eyes. "You don't have to worry, or plan anything right now, just forget everything but me, and only feel my touch,"

Naruto shivered. "Y-you shouldn't talk like that... ahn..!" Naruto pressed his tongue against the roof of his mouth as Gaara sucked on his chest.

"Why?" Gaara asked licking a swollen nipple.

"Makes you sound like a per-ah pervert," Naruto shivered when Gaara ran his tongue down the center of his torso.

"I'm not perverted," Gaara said. "I'm in love, there's a difference," Gaara sucked on Naruto's inner thigh, raking his fingers over Naruto's boxers before pulling them off.

"You are too perverted," Naruto moaned.

"Then so are you," Gaara touched the tip of Naruto's cock, and slowly pulled it away, a string of pre-cum connected his finger to the head of Naruto's cock. "See, you're like this because of me,"

Gaara leaned down and sucked on the underside of Naruto's cock and Naruto moaned, fisting the sheets tightly. Gaara pulled away. "Roll over," He said and Naruto looked at him. "Roll over and lift your ass in the air,"

Naruto blushed brightly, but did what he was told. Gaara leaned over him, licking down his spine, making Naruto arch his chest into the bed. He sucked on the small of Naruto's back then moved onto his knees, pulling his pants and boxers off. He leaned over Naruto, grinding himself into Naruto's ass and Naruto moaned. Gaara rubbed his fingers over Naruto's lips, and Naruto opened his mouth, and began sucking Gaara's fingers.

Gaara reached under Naruto, and took the blond's cock in his hand and began pumping it slowly, smearing pre-cum from the tip. Naruto moaned around his fingers. Gaara slowly pulled his fingers away and slid them around Naruto's puckered hole and slid one in. Naruto whined as Gaara's finger twisted in him, his cheek pressed against the sheets, his mouth open as he panted.

"Gaara...!" Naruto moaned as Gaara thrust in his second finger, and grazed Naruto's prostate.

Gaara leaned down and licked Naruto's ear, and it twitched and Naruto's boy jerked.

"D-Don't tease," Naruto pleaded. Gaara nipped the tip of Naruto's ear, and the fox moaned. Gaara added his third finger and pressed hard into Naruto's prostate. Naruto cried out, the intense pleasure of the weight of Gaara's fingers on his prostate made him come, pouring it in streams onto Gaara's hand and the sheets.

Gaara pulled his hand from Naruto's cock and smeared Naruto's cum over his own pulsing erection, then moved his fingers from Naruto's hole and replaced it with his own cock.

Naruto arched into the bed again, his eyes blurry still and his heart racing, Gaara gripped his hips tightly and began thrusting. Naruto moaned and panted, his spent cock twitching back into hardness and soon his hips were moving back to meet Gaara's thrust.

Gaara leaned his body over Naruto's back and bit Naruto's ear, making the fox moan and tremble.

"Gaara...! N-not my e-ears!" Naruto cried in pleasure, clawed the sheets, pushing his feet into the mattress, and he leaned his head back and moaned, his body squeezing around Gaara who moaned as well, moving to bit on Naruto's other ear.

Gaara moved a hand around Naruto's hip, to tease him again feeling himself growing closer to release.

They came together, yelling each other's names.

Naruto laid flat on the bed and Gaara laid over him, both trying to catch their breath, neither wanting to break apart.

Even after months of love making, they still couldn't get enough. Finally Gaara moved to lay next to Naruto.

"So you're willing to spend eighty years stuck in a small village?" Naruto asked after he caught his breath.

"As long as I'm with you," Gaara said.

"Such a hopeless romantic sometimes Gaara," Naruto teased.

"You turned me into one," Gaara leaned closer and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

"I love you," Naruto said.

"I love you too," Gaara said

****************************************************************************

Gaara looked around the village, half expecting cloth tents, but this village had modern houses, but was small.

"So are you surprised?" Kiba asked.

"The last time I was in a gypsy village was several hundred years ago, still expected you to be living in tents," Gaara teased and Kiba frowned.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just insult my people," Kiba said.

"Where's Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"In your house," Kiba said. "I'll take you,"

Gaara put his hands in his pockets and walked through the village, the people living there were dressed in clothes from many different era but most kept to the traditional wear of gypsy, flowing layers of clothes, women women wore chains with bells around their waist, and had their long flowing hair pulled up in messy yet elegant buns.

"Here you are, home sweet home," Kiba stopped on the porch of a small house. "I'll leave now,"

Gaara didn't answer, he just wanted to see Naruto, who had come a few days ahead of him.

"Gaara!" Naruto jumped on this lover, wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck. They kissed, Gaara wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. "I missed you,"

"We were only apart a few days," Gaara said.

"It felt like ages," Naruto rested his head on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara rested his head on Naruto's shoulder as well, closing his eyes. "You must be tired, it was a long trip," Naruto pulled away and lead Gaara to the bedroom.

Gaara pulled Naruto down on the bed as he laid down. Gaara held Naruto tightly to his chest. "Sleep with me," Gaara said

Naruto rested his head on Gaara's chest. "Alright,"

"So, eighty long years, stuck together in this little house," Gaara said with a grin.

"Don't be like that," Naruto said, his face still buried in Gaara's neck. "It's not that bad,"

"I never said anything about it being bad," Gaara said rubbing one of Naruto's ears. "I wonder if this place is soundproofed enough,"

Naruto looked up at him. "You've turned into a pervert," He said.

"All my lives are mushing together, but all my lives want one thing," Gaara said running his fingers through Naruto's hair. "It's like nine different men, all lusting and loving the same person, only stuck in one body,"

"Control yourself," Naruto said.

"I have been," Gaara said.

"You'll learn to control it," Naruto said. "And you'll be able to think with the head on your shoulders, not the one between your legs,"

Gaara pressed his lips to Naruto's lightly. "It's telling me something very similar," He said huskily. "It's telling me to make love to you for hours, not to let you leave the bed until both of us cannot move," Gaara rolled over and put his hands on the bed on either side of Naruto's head and looked down at him. "I love you,"

"I love you too Gaara," Naruto said, he turned his head submissively, baring his neck. Gaara leaned down and nipped it lightly, and Naruto moaned and shivered.

Gaara licked Naruto's neck. "I'm loosing my mind," Gaara said and nipped Naruto's neck.

"No, you're finding your mind that's all," Naruto said. "It's like you said, nine lives are verging together. Both your halves, animal and man merging," Naruto said breathlessly. " Urges and thoughts finding balance. The human sides of you are telling you to love me like a human, but your animal sides are telling you to dominate me, mark me," Naruto moaned as Gaara licked the back of one of his fox ears.

"What should I do?" Gaara asked.

"Which side is stronger?" Naruto asked putting his hands against Gaara's chest and Gaara groaned and closed his eyes, breathing heavily on Naruto's ear, making it twitch.

"Animal," Gaara breathed.

"Listen to it," Naruto said.

Gaara growled and bit down on Naruto's skin where shoulder and neck joined. He pressed his body into Naruto's, grinding against him, trying to get as much of his scent onto Naruto as he could. Naruto moaned, wrapping his arms around Gaara. "_Mine,"_ Gaara growled, licking the angry red mark that marred is mate's beautiful skin.

"Yes," Naruto hummed.

Gaara's eyes flashed yellow and he looked at Naruto, who's eyes had flashed red. Their lips crashed together and their hands grabbed at their bodies, aching for the other's touch.

************************************************************

Gaara was laying with his head resting in Naruto's lap, reading through a journal of a past life. Naruto had kept all of them, that he could. Although Gaara had all the memories, it was interesting to him to read about the differences of his lives.

Naruto's fingers played in Gaara's red hair, twisting it in his fingers, watching the look in Gaara's eyes. Naruto's blue eyes were calm and full of love. Gaara's free hand was laying on one of Naruto's tails, enjoying the softness of his mate's fur.

"We have a long life ahead of us," Naruto said quietly, and Gaara rested his book on his chest and looked up at Gaara.

"Yes, I know," Gaara reached up, and put his hands on the back of Naruto's neck. Gaara's thumbs rubbed circles against Naruto's hairline.

"No one is hunting us any longer," Naruto said. "The vampires have moved on. No demons care, humans know nothing of us. The gypsy are on our side. We can live peacefully," Naruto cupped Gaara's face.

"Don't you think that will be rather boring?" Gaara asked.

"I'm ready for a boring life with you," Naruto said.

Gaara smiled and pulled Naruto down until their lips met. "If that's what you want,"

"I want something else," Naruto said, his nose brushing over Gaara's.

"What's that?" Gaara asked.

"A kit," Naruto said and Gaara raised an eyebrow. "I want a kitten,"

"As in a child or as in the animal?" Gaara asked.

Naruto whined and pouted. "You know what I mean," He huffed.

"A baby," Gaara said nervously and sat up.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"We're both male, how would that work?" Gaara asked.

"The gypsy have magic that would allow us," Naruto said blushing.

"You've been planning this?" Gaara asked.

"Since a long time ago, but it's never been safe until now," Naruto said.

Gaara watched Naruto for a few minutes, thinking of how cute his belly would be swollen with pregnancy. Gaara's animal desire to reproduce began to take over, but his human mind was still reeling at the idea. Gaara's head tilted and he looked into Naruto's eyes, there was a light blush across his mate's face. But there was worry in Naruto's blue eyes, like he was still afraid of more danger to come.

"It's safe now," Gaara said and Naruto looked at him. "I love you," He said and kissed Naruto softly.

"I love you too," Naruto said against Gaara's lips.

"We can have a baby," Gaara said. "But there is no rush," He said cupping Naruto's face.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Thank you,"

"You don't have to thank me," Gaara said. "It is because I love you and I want to,"

Naruto rubbed his cheek against Gaara's hand. "I love you too," Naruto hummed.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End Of Demonology 101**

I wasn't really sure of how to end this story, I've been running around several ideas, but settled for this one, because it was light hearted and loving.

Just so you know, a baby fox is called a kitten, even though a fox is more related to canines, strange right? But I hope that you've all enjoyed this fic, but it's time for me to move on. I won't be doing another Naruto fic for a while, but I will be doing another before the end of the year.

Thanks for Reading, Please I still love comments, even though this story is at it's end.

ConstantSnow


End file.
